Pour deux émeraudes
by A little bit of Cyanure
Summary: Quand une ancienne pirate débarque au XXIème siècle, de nul part, amnésique et persuadée d'être à son époque, ça fait des vagues. Mais encore plus quand ladite pirate est très célèbre et est une puissante demi-déesse. Apprendre à vivre sans sabre et sans abordages risque de ne pas s'avérer facile. Surtout quand les dieux décident qu'elle devra affronter une très grande menace...
1. Une rousse trop prudente

Son navire avait pris son allure de croisière. Ses deux sabres rangés à ses côtés, les mains sur la barre, elle chantait en coeur avec les autres marins. Ses longs cheveux roux volaient au vent de poupe. Ses yeux verts scrutaient l'horizon à la recherche d'un navire à piller. Elle avait besoin de bois, la dernière tempête avait fait des dégâts. Mais c'était l'un des risques à prendre lorsqu'on voguait sur la er des Caraïbes. Jack s'approcha d'elle. Il déposa un baiser dans son cou et lui indiqua un îlot. Elle le reconnaissait. Elle lui laissa la barre et descendit dans la cale. Elle savait ce qu'elle avait à faire.

Elle se réveilla en sursaut. Son frère était en train de faire un raffut pas possible dans la chambre d'à côté. Il pouvait bien ramener des nymphes au Palais, mais il pourrait être silencieux ou bien s'isoler. Elle rejeta ses couvertures et se leva. Ses longs cheveux roux avaient poussé depuis ce souvenir. Elle avait beau les couper , elle ne retrouvait plus leur grande vigueur, leur couleur et leur longueur d'avant. Elle avait à nouveau un corps d'enfant, ou plutôt d'adolescente. C'est ce qu'on lui avait demandé, en plus de certaines autres choses, afin qu'elle survive jusqu'à l'époque qui lui serait le plus favorable. Elle savait que si elle venait à sortir de l'eau, elle perdrait une majorité de ses souvenirs. Et ça l'apeurait. Elle prenait des nouvelles du monde actuel auprès des nymphes, sans jamais oser aller tout vérifier d'elle-même. Elle grogna des menaces inaudibles envers Triton et partit se laver. Elle tenait à ses mousquets et à ses deux sabres. Elle les avait conservés. Elle sortit de sa chambre, en pantalon et chemise quelque peu trop grande pour masquer ses formes et s'en alla voir son père. En chemin, l'une des domestiques du Palais accourut vers elle.

"-Miss Anne, Miss Anne ! S'il vous plaît ! Miss Aglaopé a disparu ! Elle était chargée d'installer les décorations dans le Palais de Monseigneur votre Père, mais quand je suis arrivée, délestée de mes corvées, et avec pour idée de lui porter aide, elle avait disparu !

-Calmez vous Madame. Vous demanderez à Triton où était-elle, lorsqu'ils seront sortis de la chambre de mon frère !

-Aglaopé... Monsieur votre Frère... Ils n'auront tout de même pas fait une telle idiotie !

-Oh, cela ressemblerait bien au Prince des Océans. Je suis persuadée que c'est eux que j'ai entendu. Aussi, ne vous affolez pas si vous retrouvez des vêtements féminins dans la chambre de Triton. Quoique avec le temps vous devez avoir l'habitude.

-Miss Anne ! Voyons ! Ne soyez pas si mauvaise !

-Mais je suis juste réaliste !"

Elle se retira, le sourire aux lèvres, fière d'avoir enfoncé le Prince et l'une de ses nombreuses conquêtes d'un soir. Elle en avait plus qu'assez de devoir le supporter et regrettait les années de navigation, de débauche et d'amusement de la piraterie. Elle esquissa un sourire nostalgique et continua son chemin. Son père était content d'avoir reconstruit son Palais. Pas dans sa totalité, bien sûr, mais en grande majorité. Il observait tranquillement les dernières touches de peinture qu'apportaient les ouvriers aux façades. Il avait pris sa forme habituelle : bermuda, sandales ouvertes, chemise à fleurs hawaïennes. Il avait son trident dans une main, et une conque dans l'autre. Anne s'avança vers lui et le salua. Il étala sur ses lèvres un discret sourire.

"-Bonjour Anne.

-Bonjour père. La mer est calme ces derniers jours.

-Oui, elle est calme, malgré les quelques orages que mon frère a fait retentir hier. Je suis serein ces derniers temps.

-Aujourd'hui est un temps parfait pour voguer. Il y a un bon vent, il fait beau, et la mer est relativement lisse. De nombreux navires doivent prendre plaisir à naviguer. Il y aurait beaucoup à faire, et toute la flotte pourrait bénéficier de réparations concrètes.

-Oui, mais malheureusement, tu sais bien que tout cela n'est plus si populaire et ne se fait plus comme avant. Tu sais bien ce que les nymphes te disent quand tu leur demandes des nouvelles d'en-haut.

-Tout cela me manque, père. Mes rêves en sont la preuve.

-Et quels sont-ils ?

-J'ai revécu une matinée où le temps était semblable à celui-là, où je tenais la barre, à la recherche d'un navire à aborder, quand Jack est venu. Je lui ai laissé la barre et je suis descendue dans la cale, chercher une carte. Il avait repéré l'île d'Abacco Island.

-Anne, tu dois enterrer cette vie, comme tu as enterré ta fille.

-Père...

-Elle est aux Champs d'Asphodèle, et elle n'aura pas à connaître la dureté de ce monde.

-Père... !

-Et toi, du dois renouer avec ce monde, et arrêter de le fuir."

Un courant transporta la jeune rousse vers la surface.

Elle regagna la rive à la nage et se laissa tomber sur la plage. Elle essora ses cheveux flamboyants et regarda autour d'elle. Elle ne connaissait pas le lieu. Ca ne ressemblait pas à Nassau, à La Havane ou aux petites villes dans lesquelles elle accostait pour faire des ré c'était tout ce dont elle se rappelait. Les villes, les chants, et le vent de poupe.

Deux adolescents s'approchèrent d'elle. La fille avait une coupe asymétrique -comme si on lui avait coupé les cheveux d'un coup de sabre lors d'une attque, pensa-t-elle- et le garçon avait des cheveux courts et blonds, avec deux yeux bleu électrique. La rousse s'essuya les yeux du revers de sa manche. Les deux nouveaux venus portaient des T-shirts orange vif. La fille portait un pantalon. Et pas d'arme. Cela lui parut étrange. Elle la fixa sans gene aucune.

"Tu es une pirate ?

-Pardon ?

-Tu portes un pantalon. Enchanté. Je m'appelle Anne..."

Ce fut les derniers mots qu'elle prononça avant qu'une chappe de fatigue ne s'abatte sur ses épaules et ne la fasse sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Lorsque Anne ouvrit les yeux, elle fut inquiète. Elle ne se situait pas du tout dans l'espace et encore moins dans le temps. Un homme étrange était penché au-dessus d'elle, et tout autour de son lit, ça grouillait de gamins. Bavards, braillards... En un mot : insupportables. Elle referma les yeux, en espérant que ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, une hallucination dûe au soleil de plomb, à 'iode et au manque de vivres. Mais quand elle les rouvrit, ce fut le même décor qui apparut. L'homme étrange esquissa un sourire.

"Je vois que tu es rétablie. Bienvenue parmi nous, Anne.

-Hmpf. Z'êtes qui ? Vous m'voulez quoi ? Où sont mes armes ? Et mes sabres ? Et mon bateau ? Et Calico ?

-Doucement jeune fille. Vous n'aviez pas d'armes lorsqu'on vous a recueillie. Donc pas de sabre. Et je ne connais pas ce "Calico". Et il n'y a aucun navire à l'horizon.

-Mon bateau a été coulé par ces satanés espagnols alors ? Ou alors les Anglais ! Il n'y a rein de pire que les Anglais ! Pauvre de moi ! Il ne me reste plus qu'à retrouver de moi-même tous nos trésors. Jack a dû périr avec le navire. Il aurait refusé de l'abandonner.

-Mademoiselle, calmez-vous. En quelle année sommes-nous.

-En 1758, quelle question idiote.

-Evidemment, je voulais juste vérifier vos connaissances temporelles."

La rousse soupira. L'étrange homme tourna les talons, et elle put voir ce qui la dérangeait tant. Il était à moitié cheval ! Elle s'étrangla et sombra de nouveau dans l'inconscience. Le centaure, lui, n'y fit pas attention. Il déclarait cette réaction normale. En revanche, son nom, ses cheveux et la date à laquelle elle croyait être l'interpellaient plus lourdement qu'il ne le montrait. Il s'enferma dans la bibliothèque de la Colonie et fouilla dans ses archives. Cette tête ne lui était pas inconnue. Ce Calico non plus. Et bien d'autres détails le choquaient. Ou plutôt lui rappelaient une élève quil vait eu il y a longtemps et dont il était persuadé de la mort. Mais à bien y réfléchir, personne ne savait ce qu'elle était devenue. Mais elle aurait d^pu mourir de vieillesse, personne n'aurait pu survivre tout ce temps sans...

...Une protection divine.


	2. Un garçon bien savant

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors j'ai rien dit sur le premier chapitre qui servait d'introduction, mais c'est ma première grande fanfiction que je poste ici. Vous aurez sûrement deviné qui est le père de cette gentille Anne. Sinon, je vous laisse la surprise. Tout sera révélé dans un chapitre futur. Je fais des chapitres plutôt court, mais en essayant de concentrer les effets, pour éviter les pavés ennuyants. **

**Et merci à ceux qui ont lu ! **

**P'tite Poulette : Merci ça me fait super plaisir *o*. Et pour Jack, non non, ce n'est pas notre cher et magnifique Sparrow, mais Calico Jack, appelé aussi Jack Rackham. Je ne sais pas si tu connais, en tout cas j'ai été très inspirée par un jeu qui se nomme Assassin's Creed e dont le quatrième opus est sorti récemment et se passe au temps de la piraterie. **

Il y avait de l'eau partout. La rousse s'était réveillée, et dans un accès de terreur avait fait sauter toutes les canalisations. Chiron venait de la retrouver dans son registre. Il ne s'était pas trompé. C'était bien elle. Anne Bonny. Condamnée à l'exil par les dieux, à cause de sa mère. Chiron soupira et arriva au galop quand un pensionnaire vint lui annoncer la Catastrophe de l'infirmerie. Il se contenta de soupirer en la voyant, perdue au milieu de toute cette eau. Elle ouvrait et fermait la bouche sans savoir quoi dire, tel un poisson hors de l'eau, ce qui était un peu paradoxal vu qu'elle était trempée. Elle plaça ses mains près de ses hanches comme pour attraper des sabres inexistants, avant de se souvenir qu'elle ne les avait pas en sa possession. Elle jeta un regard suppliant au centaure avant de s'enfuir en courant. Droit vers la forêt. Sans se retourner. Sans s'arrêter. Oui, elle était trop faible pour tenir tête à qui que ce soit. Elle se souvenait à peine de son nom et de qui elle était. Elle avait besoin d'extérioriser tous ses sentiments, mais elle avait trop de fierté pour le faire en public. Elle ne savait pas que la forêt était peuplée par d'étranges créatures. Mais emportée dans son élan, elle n'y prêta pas gare. Elle louvoyait entre les arbres et les monstres, sans regarder autour d'elle. Elle finit par arriver au Poing de Zeus, perdue.

C'est là qu'elle vit un jeune homme, assit, les jambes pendantes dans le vide. Brun, plutôt pâle. Il semblait vêtu uniquement de noir comme s'il revenait d'un enterrement. Peut-être celui de son enfance. Anne n'en savait rien. Il l'intriguait. Elle ne le voyait que de dos. Aussi ne pût-elle pas dire s'il était beau ou non. Ou du moins pas sur le moment. Elle s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle. Sa course effrénée avait fait le même effet que si elle avait versé un torrent de larmes, ou crié à ne plus avoir de souffle. Le jeune homme se retourna. Il avait de magnifiques prunelles sombres.

« Bonjour Anne. »

Il connaissait son prénom, alors que pour elle ce n'était pas le cas. Il l'invita à s'asseoir. Ele prit place sur la roche, mais fut saisie d'un vertige qui l'obligea à reculer. Le garçon n'était pas moche. Il était peut-être même plus beau que Calico. Calico Jack. Il était le Jack, ou le Calico dont elle parlait, mais il était plus connu sous le nom de Jack Rackham. Il avait un pantalon noir, déchiré aux genoux, une bague en argent en forme de crâne, et une épée noir. De l'acier stygien pensa-t-elle, sans se rendre compte que l'un de ses souvenirs était réapparu. Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux roux, sans reconnaître le bruit qui martelait son crâne. Les tambourinements incessants de son cœur étaient plus rapide que de coutume. Aussi mit-elle ça sur le fait qu'elle venait de courir un marathon, et non sur le fait que le garçon l'intimidait. Elle trouvait cette hypothèse stupide et totalement irrationnelle. Elle était forte et savait se battre, tandis que ce gringalet devait souffrir pour porter ne serait-ce que sa propre épée. Elle parviendrait facilement à avoir le dessus.

« Comment me connaissez-vous ?

-Oh… J'en sais bien plus sur tout le monde. Surtout sur ceux qui échappent à la mort. Ou qui tuent leurs enfants. N'est-ce pas, miss Bonny ?

-Il est impossible en ce monde de savoir cela. Et je n'ai pas échappé à la mort.

-Oh, mais ce monde n'est pas celui que vous croyez. Bienvenue 300 ans après votre naissance, approximativement.

-Comment ?

-Nul ne sait comment, en tout cas, en échange de vos souvenirs, vous avez échappé à la mort, peu après le meurtre de votre enfant. Pendant trois cent ans, vous êtes restée en vie.

-Ceci est impossible, et vous êtes un menteur ! Un charlatan ! Un escroc de la pire espèce ! Vous comptez profiter de ma faiblesse et de ma perdition pour abuser de moi. Mais il vous sera impossible de jouer à cela avec moi ! Je suis bien plus forte que vous ne le croyez ! Je suis Anne Bonny fille de…

-Fille de qui ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

-Je ne me souviens plus.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais. »

Il se releva et tendit la main vers elle pour lui proposer son aide afin qu'elle en fasse de même. Elle lui adressa un sourire hypocrite et se remit sur pied par elle-même et sans son aide. Il prit cela comme une moquerie envers sa galanterie et se renfrogna. Il lui lança un :

« Quoi qu'il en soit, vous allez être obligée de me suivre, car cette forêt est un véritable labyrinthe. Et je sais de quoi je parle. »

La rousse leva les yeux au ciel et, sans le croire, prit son pore chemin. Elle passa entre les arbres, réagissant à chaque craquement de branche. La forêt était devenue silencieuse et elle se sentait suivie et observée. Au moindre bruit, a moindre coup de vent, tous ses sens se mettaient en alerte. On aurait dit une bête traquée ou sentant le danger. Elle avança prudemment car elle était désarmée et fit attention à ne pas faire de bruit afin de ne pas alerter les supposées menaces. Au bout d'une heure elle jeta un œil autour d'elle. Elle était perdue.

Soudain une voix retentit. C'était le garçon brun.

« Alors ? On me croit à présent, miss Anne ? »

Elle grogna des menaces incompréhensibles, comme si elles étaient prononcées dans une autre langue. Le brun se mit à rire. Un ricanement moqueur. Vulgairement parlant, il se foutait de sa gueule. Et Anne avait horreur de ça.

« Allez, suivez votre guide miss Anne. Il se nomme Nico. Et sait à quel point vous pouvez être entêtée, c'est un défaut que vous tenez de votre mère, si je ne m'abuse. »

Elle fronça les sourcils. Il connaissait sa mère ? Comment pouvait-il savoir autant de choses ? Il semblait avoir son âge physique, autrement dit beaucoup moins qu'elle en réalité, et il en savait plus sur tout le monde qu'elle-même. Ce gosse n'était pas normal, c'est ce qu'elle se bornait à croire. Elle ne voulait rien savoir d'autre. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle suivait ce Nico. Il aurait pu l'attirer dans un quelconque piège. Mis son instinct disait de lui faire relativement confiance. Du moins pour cette fois-là. Qu'il ne chercherait pas à la tromper aujourd'hui.

Ils ne parlèrent pas pendant toute la durée de la marche. Elle n'avait rien lui dire, et lui s'entêtait à se taire : il en avait des choses à lui dire. Il en savait beaucoup plus qu'elle ne pouvait ne serait-ce que l'imaginer. Il savait pourquoi elle était si étrange, si têtue, si asociale. Pourquoi elle portait un collier dans la poche droite de son pantalon. Pourquoi elle avait ce regard noir. Et pourquoi autour de son cou, elle avait une chaîne en argent ayant pour pendentif une bague faite avec le même métal et surmontée d'une émeraude. Rien à voir avec Calico Jack, celui qu'on désigne bien souvent comme son amant. Mais avec sa mère encore et toujours. Sa mère qui régissait chacun de ses mouvements par l'influence qu'elle avait eue quand Anne était petite. Sa mère dont la nature l'avait forcée à l'exil. La piraterie était le seul moyen qu'Anne avait trouvé pour cela.

Il sourit en repensait à toutes les connaissances qu'il avait emmagasinées ces derniers mois. Puis, croisant le regard silencieux d'Anne, il repensa aux yeux de Percy. Elle lui ressemblait tellement, tout e étant si différente, si contraire à la personnalité du fils de Poséidon… Il lui désigna l'arène, puis le réfectoire.

« L'arène aux combats est le meilleur point de repère. Mais vous feriez mieux d'aller au réfectoire, tous doivent y être à cette heure.

-Vous ne venez pas, Nico ?

-Non, je préfère rester en retrait, j'ai une certaine aversion pour cet endroit, miss Anne. Et si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, débrouillez-vous sans moi. »

Il sourit, avant de disparaître sous le couvert des arbres.

**Et voilà, c'est déjà fini…. Un nouveau mystère à résoudre, qui résoudra presque tous les autres. Qui est la maman de Anne ? Comment va évoluer la relation Nico-Anne ? Et est-ce que Percy va rencontrer la jeune femme ? Mystère… Vius en saurez plus… Au prochain épisode. **

**Vous pouvez reviewer, ça me permettra de connaître mes points forts, mais surtout les défauts de mon texte, pour que je puisse m'améliorer. Les commentaires négatifs sont toujours intéressants. Mais les positifs aussi -)**

**Sur ce, je vous laisse.**

**Cyanure.**


	3. Méfiance, haine et sympathie

**Bonjoooour. Bah voilà encore un autre chapitre, un poil plus long que le précédent, me semble-t-il. Mais il y a plus de dialogues que d'habitude. On va dire qu'Anne commence à trouver l'usage de la parole intéressant pour qu'on lui fiche la paix. Un nouveau personnage entre en scène, je vous laisse la surprise ! **

**P'tite Poulette : Tomber amoureux ? Nico et Anne ? Haha, tu verras bien. Pour l'instant c'est pas gagné. Ils sont plus à deux doigts de s'étrangler que de s'embrasser. On verra bien, lol. Et donc voilà le nouveau chapitre ! **

Quand elle entra dans le réfectoire, tout le monde se tut et tourna la tête vers elle. Rares sont les demis-dieux, qui, sous la terreur, font sauter des canalisations et inondent toute l'infirmerie. Des murmures la suivirent ensuite. On expliquait ce qu'il s'était passé aux absents, on la regardait de travers... Mais Anne gardait la tête haute. Des insultes, du mépris... Elle en avait vue d'autres et des bien pires encore. Les femmes pirates, ça court pas les rues, et c'est mal vu. Mais Anne avait toujours su ignorer les gens. Pour les mettre plus basque terre par la suite. Chiron soupira et elle leva les yeux au ciel. Un croissant de Lune brillait, on voyait les étoiles. La Lune... Anne avait un souvenir à propos de la Lune qui lui échappait. Une histoire qui lui filait entre les mains dès qu'elle essayait de se la remémorer. Cela l'agaça fortement. Elle secoua sa crinière rousse. Chiron tenta de rétablir le calme. Lorsqu'il prit la parole, il réussit à ramener l'attention sur lui et non sur l'ancienne pirate.

« Comme nombre d'entre vous ont pu le constater, nous avons une nouvelle pensionnaire. Je vous prierai, et en dépit de l'incident de l'infirmerie, de l'accueillir comme il se doit. En attendant qu'elle soit reconnue par son parent divin, elle logera au bungalow d'Hermès, comme de coutume. Je vous chargerai donc, Travis et Connor, de lui attribuer un lit, un oreiller et une couverture pour la nuit, ainsi que des vêtements à sa taille. Comme vous le faites habituellement. Ce n'est pas parce qu'un élève semble puissant qu'il faut le mépriser ou en avoir peur, nous en avons eu la preuve avec Percy.

-C'est gentil à vous, monsieur Chiron, si j'ai bien compris les murmures, mais si les pensionnaires ne veulent pas de moi, j'ai trouvé un très bon endroit où loger. Je comprends ce que quelqu'un m'a dit. Il suffit que la peur vous prenne et vous êtes plus hargneux que des chiens de garde. Si vous n'êtes pas capables de vous adapter, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je le devrais. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée. »

Elle tourna les talons, un regard de défi, un sourire presque offensent aux lèvres. Le directeur des activités la rattrapa au triple galop. Il l'interpella, mais elle ne se retourna même pas, continuant d'avancer vers la sombre forêt d'un pas tranquille, comme si elle n'était pas préoccupée par les conséquences que pourraient avoir ses actes. Chiron s'agaçait. Il prit sa voix la plus forte et la plus grave.

« Anne Josephine Bonny ! Retourne-toi ! Et arrête tes idioties ! Ta fierté te perdra mon enfant ! Et Zeus sait que ce n'est pas la première fois que je te dis ça !

-Chiron, c'est officiel, vous êtes un emmerdeur de première classe.

-Que de vulgarités ! Que de grossièretés ! Vous ne survivrez pas deux minutes dans cette forêt, sans l'aide de quiconque.

-Ca, c'est mon affaire. La survie ça me connaît. C'est mon instinct qui me dit que c'est inné chez moi. »

Elle tourna les talons et s'enfonça dans la sombre forêt, qui accueillait en son sein les créatures dangereuses de la nuit. Mais Anne était déterminée. Elle retrouverait le Poing de Zeus et y dormirait, quoi qu'on puisse dire d'elle. Quand elle arriva à destination, elle ne trouva personne. Parfait. Un vent de Nord-Ouest soufflait doucement. Il ne faisait ni trop chaud ni trop froid. Néanmoins, elle préféra se recouvrir le corps avec des feuilles qu'elle avait arraché aux arbres au préalable. Quand elle en eût une quantité suffisante, elle les répartit sur ses jambes et son buste. Elle trouvait ça idiot, mais avait envie d'essayer.

Elle observait tranquillement les étoiles, essayant de repérer les constellations qui permettaient de sa voir se diriger en mer quand elle entendit des bruits de pas. Elle se retourna, faisant tomber les feuilles. C'était un garçon brun, mais pas Nico. Il avait des yeux verts semblables aux siens, il était plus musclé et plus bronzé. Il portait un T-shirt orange de la Colonie des Sang-Mêlés.

« Alors, la rebelle ?

-Hm. Qui êtes vous ? Que me voulez vous ?

-Percy Jackson. J'venais voir comment tu faisais pour survivre.

-Vous avez votre réponse ? Vous pouvez me laisser seule, je vous prie ? Je n'ai besoin d'aucun être pour survivre. Survivre est ce que je fais le mieux.

-Tu m'as impressionné à l'infirmerie. J'ai les mêmes pouvoirs que toi, tu sais ? Sauf que moi je réussis à les contrôler. Peut-être pas complètement, mais plus que toi. Je pourrais t'apprendre si tu veux.

-Je ne veux pas maîtriser mes pouvoirs. Je ne suis pas un animal domestique. Je suis un animal sauvage qu laisse son instinct guider son destin. Je n'ai guère besoin de vous.

-Tu vas devoir vive en société, au moins le temps d'apprendre qui est ton parent divin. Si à chaque fois que tu t'emportes tu crées de si grand dégâts, tu risques de t'attirer des problèmes et faire des vagues. Voire même diviser la Colonie. Pour l'équilibre, tu dois me faire confiance et maîtriser ta force.

-Jamais ! Plutôt mourir que de faire confiance à un garçon. Le seul qui l'a méritée, c'était Calico. Vous êtes tous les mêmes. Menteurs, tricheurs, pervers ! Et j'en passe ! Alors, maintenant fichez le camp avant que je vous botte l'arrière-train pour ce faire.

-Comme tu veux. Mais si tu changes d'avis, tu pourras me trouver au bungalow de Poséidon.

-Je préfère encore faire confiance à Nico.

-Tu l'as rencontré ?

-Oui. Et malgré sa fierté, son sarcasme et le fait qu'il m'agace, il est le seul qui pourrait dans un futur probable, avoir ma confiance un jour. C'est lui qui m'a aidé à revenir. Et je comprends enfin pourquoi il déteste cet endroit. Il est un animal sauvage, mais pas comme moi. Ce n'est pas un prédateur, c'est un charognard.

-Je comprends mieux. Il est capable de dégoûter n'importe qui de la Colonie.

-Me croyez-vous faible et manipulable, Jackson ? Je ne me suis pas laissée influencer par lui. J'ai de vagues souvenirs de cet endroit. Et je l'ai toujours haï. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un gringalet pour détester cet endroit. Maintenant, vous serez gentil de me laisser dormir. Bonne soirée. »

Percy essaya de reprendre la discussion, mais elle resta muette comme une carpe. Ou une tombe. Ou une carpe dans une tombe. Il haussa les épaules et partit en direction de son bungalow. Anne s'endormit rapidement. Elle fit des rêves de pîraterie. Le même rêve, encore et encore. Elle n'était pas prête à enterrer sa vie. Pas encore. Pas tout de suite. Elle ne voulait pas perdre le peu de souvenirs qui lui restait. Et elle était bien déterminée à retrouver le reste et à ne pas s'attacher à ce monde. Il ne le fallait absolument pas. Elle devait rester libre. Sinon, elle mourrait et ne pourrait retrouver la protection du dieu qui l'aurait fait échapper à la mort. Elle avait du mal à croire cela, mais les faits étaient indéniables. Le monde ne l'avait pas attendu pour changer.

Puis, soudain, ses rêves changèrent. Devant elle se profilait une silhouette féminine. La personne la regarda et esquissa un sourire qui apparut en lumière, avant de lui tendre quelque chose qui ressemblait à une arme.

« Je jure devant les dieux de te protéger, ma fille. Même si cela me cote la vie. N'oublie pas qui tu es. Et qui tu es devenue. Sois forte et ne te laisse pas abuser. Je place toute ma confiance et tous mes espoirs. Tu sauras me représenter à merveille si je venais à périr. Il me reste peu de forces, et c'est pour cela que je t'abandonne. Va trouver l'Esprit. Présentes-toi à lui et écoute son énigme. Alors, ton voyage pourra commencer. Je te souhaite bonne chance. Et puissent les dieux être avec toi. »

Anne se réveilla en sursaut. La voix qu'elle avait entendue était douce et féminine. Mais autour d'elle, elle ne vit personne. Juste un arc, à ses côtés, ressemblant trait pour trait à celui qu'elle avait vu en rêve. L'aurore teintait l'horizon de couleurs pastels, mais la forêt et la Colonie étaient plongés dans un brouillard à couper au couteau. La rousse frotta ses vêtements pour retirer les feuilles. Les paroles qu'avaient prononcé la femme de son rêve tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. Trouver l'Esprit. Telle était la première étape. Mais quel esprit ? Elle ne le savait guère, mais elle allait bientôt le rencontrer.

**Donc voilà, réponse à l'une des questions du dernier chapitre, oui, Percy et Anne se sont rencontrés. Mais, la maman est toujours aussi mystérieuse. C'est l'un des éléments clés de l'énigme et du passé de la Rousse. **

**Alors, une idée sur l'Esprit ? Et l'Enigme ? Ou même la maman ? Encore un chapitre très vague, je vous promet que l'avenir va se préciser dans les prochains chapitres. **

**N'oubliez pas que les reviews sont le salaire de l'auteur, mais surtout son seul moyen de connaître l'avis du public ! **


	4. Oracle, Enigmes et Maman

**Re-bonsoir ! Je n'ai pas tenu, il fallait que je poste ce chapitre tout de suite, il est trop important. Donc voilà, vous allez voir qui est l'Esprit et tout le reste va s'enchaîner assez rapidement. Je e suis pas très fière de ce chapitre, en raison du fait que je le trouve beaucoup trop court. J'avais pleins d'idées, mais je ne savais pas les exprimer. Mais bon, je vous laisse lire.**

**P'tite Poulette : Eh oui ! Elle est un peu trop intéressée par son passé, la petite Anne. Je dirais pas que chez moi, le mystère est inné, mais j'essaie de garder du suspense. Et puis je n'ai pas de trame prévue et je n'écris pas me chapitres à l'avance, donc je laisse l'écriture et l'Inspiration venir à moi spontanément. Et je coupe les passages les plus intéressants en me gardant bien de vous révéler les mots-clés qui vous permettraient de deviner certains moments qui sont déjà prévus dans ma tête. **

Anne fit craquer ses articulations avant de se lancer dans une balade en forêt pour retrouver la Colonie. Elle avait besoin de savoir qui était cet Esprit. Qui était sa mère. Chiron était sage, malgré ce qu'elle avait ou dire. Il en savait plus qu'elle. Il l'avait connue. Il fallait qu'elle lui parle. Elle avançait prudemment, les sens aux aguets, prête à détaler au moindre craquement de branches suspect. Le brouillard est la meilleure arme de dissimulation pour n'importe qui sachant tourner cet inconvénient à son avantage. Faire attention là où on pose les pieds. Ne pas quitter ses points de repère des yeux. Lever le regard au ciel pour se repérer dans le temps. Et ne pas oublier de regarder devant soi. Perdue dans la contemplation du ciel en espérant voir les étoiles qui guideraient son chemin, Anne ne vit pas l'autre rousse aux yeux verts foncés qui se tenait devant elle et la heurta. Le choc leur fit perdre l'équilibre, mais elles se retinrent aux arbres. Elles ne se ressemblaient pas vraiment, en dépit de leurs couleurs d'iris et de chevelure. Anne resta perdue un instant avant de se reprendre et de reconstruire un masque d'impassibilité.

« -Qui êtes-vous ?

-Je me nomme Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Et vous ?

-Anne. Que faites-vous ici par un brouillard si dense ?

-Apollon m'a envoyé un rêve. Je devais vous trouver. J'ai un message à vous remettre, mais je ne sais quel est-il. Vous n'avez aucune ascendance connue, ou un nom de famille qui pourrait m'aider ?

-Je suis Anne Bonny. Ancienne pirate, amnésique, et dont la mère a offert ceci pendant la nuit. »

Elle lui montra son arc qu'elle tenait entre les mains. Il ne lui était pour l'instant d'aucune utilité, vu qu'elle ne possédait pas de flèches. Le brouillard s'épaissit à vue d'œil. Anne percevait un trouble chez la rousse en face delle. Rachel perdit l'équilibre et la pirate la rattrapa. Quand l'Oracle ouvrit les yeux, ils étaient vert fluo, et de la fumée verte commençait à fendre la brume.

« -Les ennemis réunis

Devront quitter leur nid.

Par l'eau ou par l'air

Vaincront les enfants de la Terre.

En haut d'un mât ou sur un pont

Les peur seront sans raison.

La fille sans âge

Découvrira son visage.

Et la grondante menace

Que Gaïa sera plus tenace. »

L'Oracle s'écroula alors au sol et se mit à trembler avant de se calmer, de se relever et de fixer Anne qui était perdue et perplexe. Rachel soupira.

« -Ca m'agace, j'ai oublié ce que j'avais à vous dire ! Ca me reviendra plus tard, ne vous inquiétez pas.

-Oh.. Je ne m'inquiète pas pour vous, mais plutôt pou moi. Vous n'avez pas entendu ce que vous m'avez dit à l'instant ?

-Mais je n'ai rien dit !

-Oh si. Vous avez parlé d'ennemis réunis, d'enfant de la Terre, de peur, et de menace. »

Anne avait une voix qui était soudainement devenue fluette. Rachel secoua la tête en décrétant qu'elle s'en serait souvenue avant de s'arrêter soudain et de se rappeler qu'elle était l'Oracle. Elle avait encore prononcé une Prophétie, et celle-ci n'était pas de bon augure. Du tout. Elle laissait même à penser qu'une nouvelle guerre se préparait.

Anne finit par prendre congé et erra dans la forêt sans avoir de but précis. Elle avait rencontré l'Esprit. Elle s'était présentée. Et elle avait écouté l'Enigme. Tout cela s'était déroulé e si peu de temps ! Elle n'en revenait pas. Elle avait cherché un fantôme, alors qu'elle devait juste trouver l'Oracle, celle qui abritait l'Esprit de Delphes dans son corps. Les paroles de cette dernière tournaient dans sa tête. Elle craignait un vers en particulier. Celui des enfants de la Terre. Elle ne savait pas qui ils étaient, mais elle avait un mauvais pressentiment, fondé ou non, elle n'en savait rien. Elle prit une grande inspiration et s'arrêta. Elle était arrivée à la rivière. Elle se mit à genoux et but. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas fait ça et elle se sentait desséchée de l'intérieur. Elle se releva et suivit le sens e l'eau, qui coulait paisiblement. Le brouillard était moins dense à cet endroit là, elle y voyait à peu près.

Néanmoins, elle se sentait suivie, comme si quelqu'un prenait le même itinéraire qu'elle. Mais à chaque fois qu'elle se retournait, il n'y avait personne. Elle avait son arc à la main. Elle pouvait toujours tenter d'assommer son poursuivant avec l'une des extrémités faite en corne, mais elle doutait de frapper assez juste pour cela. Elle jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle. Et elle Le vit. Il avait le même pantalon noir que la dernière fois, mais il avait changé de T-shirt, et ses yeux sombres lançaient des éclairs. Nico. Elle fit volte-face et s'adressa à lui, du sarcasme dans la voix.

« -C'est à croire que c'est vous, cette fois, qui avez besoin d'un guide pour vous repérer dans ce labyrinthe qu'est la forêt ! Pourquoi donc me suivez-vous ?

-J'ai fait une rencontre qui m'a laissé perplexe. J'avais donc besoin d'un guide muet pour pouvoir le suivre sans avoir à me repérer. Et vous faites cela à merveille.

-Qui Diable avez-vous rencontré pour vous laisser dans de pareils états ?

-Votre mère, Anne, votre mère. »

Anne ouvrit de grands yeux et serra son arc contre elle, non pas dans la mesure d'une future attaque, mais comme s'il s'agissait d'une peluche, pour se rassurer et se calmer. Sa mère n'était donc pas morte, même après trois cent ans ? Et elle était là ? Elle pourrait la voir alors. Mais elle avait peur également. Peur que sa mère ne veuille pas d'elle. Peur qu'elle ne la reconnaisse plus. Peur que Nico se moque d'elle. Peur d'arriver trop tard. Car sa mère le lui avait dit dans son rêve elle était faible, presque trop pour communiquer. Comment Nico avait-il fait pour la rencontrer ?

« -Où est-elle ?

-Loin. Au Nord. Là où les nuits durent six mois. Elle m'a appelée. Elle est tombée dans un piège, u piège qui lui aspire ses forces. Elle m'a parlé d'une prophétie : des enfants de la Terre, de mât, de pont, mais je ne me souviens plus clairement des termes employés. »

Anne prit une grande inspiration. Elle ne pensait pas que cela soit une coïncidence. Ils avaient entendu la même prophétie, par deux personnes différentes, séparés par des dizaines de kilomètres. C'est donc qu'elle devait les concerner tous les deux. Et qui dit Prophétie dit Quêtes. Et qui dit Quêtes appelle malheureusement les concernés à œuvrer ensemble. Et cela dérangeait fortement la rousse. Elle voyait Nico comme un rival, voire un ennemi. Elle avait du mal à le supporter. Il était bien trop fier et bien trop opportuniste pour qu'elle lui trouve des qualités. Et si elle discutait avec lui à ce moment-là, c'est parce qu'il lui avait fait pitié. Et qu'elle se sentait perdue, même si elle ne voulait pas le montrer. Elle récita la prophétie, d'un trait, sans marquer les arrêts de ponctuation. Nico se tordit les mains.

« -C'était ça. C'est cette Prophétie que m'a récité votre mère. Je ne sais pas comment vous avez fait, mais vous avez entendu la même que moi.

-J'ai rencontré l'Oracle de Delphes. J'ai eu la visite de ma mère dans la nuit, mais je n'ai pu distinguer clairement son visage, juste son étrange sourire. C'est elle qui m'a confié cet arc, mais sans flèches. Elle m'a dit que je devais rencontrer l'Esprit et écouter son énigme. Après, mon voyage pourrait commencer.

-Votre arc… ? Oh non ! Comme j'aurais aimé me tromper sr sa nature ! Comme j'aurai aimé pouvoir me plonger encore ne fois dans le mensonge ! Et pourtant non, les archives étaient bien claires. C'est bien elle…

-Mais qui donc est ma mère ?!

-Vous tenez vraiment à le savoir ? Je ne suis pas bien placé pour vous le dire, et en avoir connaissance vous obligerait à partir en mission rapidement.

-Oui. Je dois savoir. Je dois retrouver mes souvenirs pour pouvoir comprendre l'Oracle. Sans, je ne suis rien. Et je les retrouverai, qu'importe le moyen, même si je dois tuer pour cela.

-Très bien. Soyez prête à fuir bientôt alors. Car quand vous l'apprendrez, les dieux vous traqueront. Vous n'avez le droit de cité dans ce monde parce que vous êtes l'enfant de votre mère. Et celle-ci est… »

**Haha, vous avez le droit de me détester pour couper à ce moment là. C'est vilaaain. Et le pure c'est que je suis fière de ça. Nan mais, je vais pas vous révéler un énorme pan de son histoire juste au Chapitre 4 ! Faut pas rêver non plus ! Bon, allez promis je vous ferai pas trop attendre pour la suite je suis pas assez méchante pour ça, ça se fait pas. Je sais comment c'est rageant d'arriver à ce moment de se dire « Allez vas-y, accouche, craches le morceau ! C'est qui sa mère ? » et de voir que c'est la fin, et que c'est le dernier chapitre a avoir été posté. Mais c'est pour avoir une meilleure surprise ! Lol.**

**Enfin, voilà, si vous avez aimé, si vous avez pas aimé, laissez-moi une review, histoire que je sache s j'ai fait mon impression. Vous avez le droit de m'insulter mentalement en restant poli et courtois, parce que les grossièretés, ceylemal. **


	5. Souvenirs argentés

**Hello ! Plus court que le chapitre précédent, j'en suis pas trop satisfaite, mais bon… Je pouvais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps. J'ai rien pu poster hier parce que j'avais mal au poignet (je suis tombé dessus en faisant du patin à glace). Mais bon, je suis pas là pour vous raconter ma vie.**

**P'tite Poulette : T'as entièrement le droit de me détester. Mais c'est fait pour faire durer le suspense ! lol. Donc voilà la suite et tu vas vite apprendre le nom de la maman. **

« … Artémis. Vous n'avez pas le droit de cité dans ce monde car elle est une Déesse Vierge. Vous êtes un enfant Interdit. Nul ne sait comment vous êtes venue au monde, mais c'est ainsi. »

Elle se retint de tomber en s'accrochant à l'épaule de Nico. Sa tête tournait plus vite qu'une toupie Des souvenirs l'assaillaient. Ils étaient encore vagues, mais elle se souvenait de son enfance. Cachée au milieu de tissus argentés… UN arc à la main… Elle se souvenait de la voix de sa mère, qui criait. Qui s'énervait. Contre elle et quelqu'un d'autre. Une voix plus grave et plus puissante l'avait remplacée. Et après, tout s'arrêtait là. Elle avait une migraine impossible. Elle s'obligea à prendre de longues inspirations. Il fallait qu'elle se calme. Elle ne devait pas se laisser perturber par un simple nom.

Seulement tout l'obligeait à le faire. L'air était devenu « électrique. Quelque chose de puissant s'était réveillé en elle et avait attiré des choses puissantes. Elle sentait le regard d'étranges créatures braqué sur elle. Elle soupira.

« -C'est maintenant que je suis censée fuir ?

-Non… Pas tout de suite… Vous avez de la visite. Et je pense que vos visiteurs seraient déçus d'apprendre que vous avez fui. Quant à moi, je vais vous laisser, je ne suis pas concerné par tout cela, et je ne voudrais qu'on me mette sur le dos la responsabilité de votre prise de conscience.

-Nico ! Vous restez avec moi ! La Prophétie va commencer et nous sommes tous deux concernés !

-Je vous attendrai à l'endroit où nous nous sommes rencontrés, à midi pile. Soyez à l'heure. »

Il disparut de nouveau dans l'ombre. Elle se sentait perdue, elle avait besoin d'un guide, et le seul en qui elle ait quelque peu confiance venait de s'enfuir. Elle était désarmée, mais elle avançait en essayant de garder la tête haute, sans montrer un quelconque trouble. A la Grande Maison, il y avait du monde. Elle entendait des voix féminines t masculines, toutes puissantes. Mais elle n'entendait pas celle de sa mère, ce qui confirmait l'hypothèse qu'elleait été enlevée. Son instinct lui disait de se rendre devant ces gens qui hurlaient leur désarroi, leur colère, leur mépris, ou simplement le fait d'être non-votant si vote il y a. Quand la rousse passa la porte, elle vit douze personnes à l'allure imposante, autour d'une table. Chiron faisait les cent pas devant la cheminée. Quelqu'un se leva. Barbe noire, bob, chemise hawaïenne et bermuda. Enfin, cette tenue, Anne ne la vit qu'un quart de secondes, juste le temps à l'homme de s'écrier :

« Anne ! »

Quand il se rassit, il était vêtu d'un chiton grec, de sandales, et avait un trident à la main. Au bout de la table, l'homme sentait la puissance à plein nez. Il portait un costume et une cravate, et dans sa main reposait un éclair. Anne avait douze dieux de l'Olympe, sa mère en moins. Elle ne se rendit compte qu'elle manquait à l'appel uniquement lorsqu'elle eut terminé de parcourir l'assemblée des dieux. Anne se sentait mal à l'aise. Tous ces gens avaient le pouvoir de l'exécuter en un simple claquement de doigts, elle en avait bien conscience. Chiron lui indiqua un fauteuil en hochant la tête. De toute façon, elle n'aurait pas son mot à dire. Les dieux reprirent leurs discussions enflammées. Ils se hurlèrent dessus. Entre ceux qui voulaient la tuer, ceux qui voulaient qu'on la fasse Immortelle et ceux qui voulaient la laisser vivre une vie normale. Dionysos, li, se contentait de boire un verre de Coca Light et de jeter un œil au smartphone d'Hermès, qui se désintéressait également des débats. Soudainement, Apollon se leva et prit sa voix la plus forte.

« -Ma sœur a disparue ! Elle est probablement en danger ! Sa fille est à nouveau présente à nos côtés et vu l'influence que sa mère a eu sur elle petite, je ne doute pas une seule seconde qu'elle serait capable de la retrouver ! Nous devons laisser une chance à la gamine ! Et après, nous discuterons de son droit de vie. De plus, elle fait l'objet d'une Proph2tie. Or, les prophéties sont irrévocables. »

Anne se recroquevilla au fond du fauteuil quand le regard de douze dieux -oui douze, Hadès avait été également convié- se braqua sur elle. Elle laissa même échapper un couinement aigu tenant plus du hamster que de l'humaine forte et fière qu'elle était. Les dieux se remirent ensuite à discuter et à débattre de l'argument d'Apollon, laissant à la pirate le temps de se détendre. Chiron ne participait pas. Il étoit perturbé par quelque chose, mais refusait de répondre à toutes les questions silencieuses qu'on lui posait. Anne avait repris contenance et se sentait presque capable de tenir tête aux dieux quand la porte s'ouvrit brutalement, laissant passer une jeune fille aux cheveux auburn ternes, un fichu marron sur la tête, habillée très simplement. Dans son regard brulaient des flammes douces.

« -Mes enfants. Cette jeune fille doit vivre, et il ne peut être question de débat quand une menace très ancienne se réveille. Hadès, tes serviteurs te demandent. Ils font cas d'une récente évasion, je les ai vus à travers les flammes. Zeus, petit frère, tu dois remonter sur l'Olympe et surveiller tous nos fronts. Quelque chose d'ancien se lève. Quelque chose de plus maléfique et dangereux que Gaïa. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Les flammes ont baissé. Reprenez vos postes, Olympiens, car nous ne sommes à l'abri d'une quelconque attaque. Et toi, jeune fille, tu dois reprendre ta véritable identité. Anne n'était qu'un prétexte pour te faire fuir, et pour ne pas éveiller nos soupçons. Tu es Ambrosia. Ambrosia l'Immortelle. Maintenant lève-toi et va te préparer.

-Ta quête sera longue et te coûtera cher, ma nièce, continua Apollon, mais elle te donnera les plus précieux des cadeaux. San eux, tu ne pourras survivre par la suite. Je dois partir. Mais saches que je garde un œil sur toi en l'absence de ma sœur. Car c'este exactement ce qu'elle azurait voulu que je fasse. »

Chiron demanda à Anne -ou plutôt Ambrosia- de fermer les yeux. Elle lui obéit, et quand elle les rouvrit, les douze dieux avaient tout simplement disparu, ne laissant que Dionysos, son coca et la grande table autour de laquelle le Conseil s'était déroulé. Même si elle ne connaissait pas son nom, Ambrosia remercia Hestia mentalement. La déesse du foyer venait de lui sauver la vie.

La riousse dut visionner le film lui expliquant l'existence des dieux et lui apprenant le rôle de chacun. Avec un pincement au cœur, Chiron lui présenta les bungalows, sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'y logerait pas de suite. Puis, il lui désigna l'arène dans laquelle elle aurait dû s'entraîner avant de partir en quête. Là-bas, un jeune homme croisait le fer avec des mannequins. C'était Percy Jackson. Lorsqu'il releva la tête et vit l fille d'Artémis, il lui sourit.

« Ah ! Anne ! On a changé d'avis et on a besoin des conseils du grand spécialiste Persée Jackson ?

-Non Jackson. J'ai pas besoin de vous. Je pars en quête dès ce soir. Il me faut des armes. J'ai un arc, j'ai besoin de flèches. Et je ne survivrais pas deux minutes sans une lame. »

Chiron sourit, avant que son sourire ne fonde en une grimace. Il fallait qu'elle s'entraîne. Il n'était même pas sûr qu'elle sache tirer à l'arc. Elle s'était toujours désintéressée de cette discipline. En revanche, elle avait eu une lame qu'il avait conservée lorsqu'elle avait été exilée. Il la gardait de côté car elle n'était pas faite de bronze céleste, ou d'or impérial, ou même encore d'acier stygien. Delle étaient en argent lunaire, un métal réservé aux Chasseresses. C'était un couteau incrusté de nacre sur le manche, que Zoë Nightshade, l'ancienne lieutenante d'Artémis, avait légué à la petite Ambrosia lorsqu'elles étaient arrivées à la Colonie. Il eut un pincement au cœur. Cette élève trop fière et trop sûre d'elle lui avait donné du fil à retordre par le passé, mais elle avait été une de ses étudiantes préférées. Parce qu'elle était rebelle et que rien ne pouvait l'empêcher de faire ce qu'elle avait décidé. Il avait toujours trouvé en elle quelque chose de très « pirate ». Peut-être parce qu'elle traînait trop souvent avec Edward Teach, le fils d'Arès, ou alors qu'elle avait ça dans le sang, il n'en savait rien. Mais il adorait cette gamine et la voir partir de nouveau lui fendait le cœur. Il aurait préféré qu'elle reste là à tenir tête au fils de Poséidon auquel elle ressemblait tellement.

Percy les rejoint en quelques enjambées. Il attrapa un carquois et le lui tendit.

« Je suis nul au tir à l'arc, un vrai danger public, alors je te laisse vérifier s'il ya tout ce dont tu as besoin. Les pointes sont en bronze céleste, et comme on a dû te l'expliquer…

-Oui, je sais, c'est le meilleur métal pour démonter des monstres.

-Mais par contre je peux te conseiller pour une épée…

-Non, Percy, c'est gentil, mais j'ai ce qu'il lui faut, le coupa Chiron. »

Le centaure trottina jusqu'à une petite malle. Elle était bien moindre comparée aux autres. Le directeur des activités sortit une minuscule clé de sa poche et ouvrit la malle. Comme prévu, elle ne comportait qu'un couteau, enveloppé dans un tissu. Il défit le paquet et tendit ke couteau à Ambrosia.

« C'est le tien…

-Celui que Zoë m'avait offert. Il y a mon nom gravé sur le manche… »

Percy tenta de lire, et après avoir fait plusieurs efforts pour se concentrer, il lit le mot « Ambrosia »

« Ca veut dire Immortelle. Mais c'est pas ton nom, puisque tu t'appelles Anne !

-C'était le seul moyen pour n pas me faire tuer par les dieux, Jackson.

-Mais tu es qui ?

-Je commence tout juste à le savoir. Je suis Ambrosia, fille héritière d'Artémis. »

La rousse prit le cadeau de Chiron, passa son carquois à l'épaule, prit l'arc que sa mère lui avait offert la nuit passée, et se rendit sur le Poing de Zeus. Là, Nico l'attendait. Il lui sourit.

« Je vois que vous êtes en vie, Ambrosia. Bien, alors nous pouvons y aller. »

Ambrosia ne fut même pas surprise de voir qu'il connaissait son nom. C'était devenu habituel.

**Un peu moins de mystère dans ce chapitre, mais il est quand même important. Il marque un changement de cap. De retrouver ses souvenirs, Anne-Ambrosia passe à retrouver sa maman et accomplir la quête. Ils ne sont pour l'instant que deux,, ce qui est très rare, mais promis, ils vont croiser quelqu'un en chemin -je sais pas encore qui- qui va certainement s'ajouter à eux ! **

**(Si vous avez un personnage à me proposer, je suis toute ouïe. Evitez juste un des enfants des Trois Grands, please, c'est tentant, mais je voudrais quelqu'un d'autre.) Je commence à avoir quelques idées pour la suite, notamment pour une évolution des relations… Je vous laisse la surprise ! **

**N'oubliez pas, la review est le seul moyen pour l'auteur de connaître les corrections qu'il doit apporter à son texte )**


	6. Amour théatrâl

**BOOOONJOUR LES GENS. Et non, je ne suis pas morte d'une crise de foie, malgré le chocolat, le chapon, les huîtres, les salés, l'agneau, et tout ce qui va avec. Donc voilà, désolée pour le retard, mais vous comprendrez qu'il est impossible d'écrire pendant les fêtes. Sur ce, je vous laisse lire.**

**P'tite Poulette : Léo ? Ouais c'est une bonne idée, mais j'ai eu l'idée du siècle, les plus perspicaces comprendront pourquoi avant la fin du Chapitre. Quant aux fautes de frappe, je suis au courant que j'en fais, mais même en relisant, j'ai énormément de mal à les localiser, mon esprit organise les mots tout seul. Et je suis contente si ma fic te plaît ;)**

**Melia : Eh bien, maintenant j'ai posté le Chapitre , tu vas voir, il me semble que tu as raison. (Je suis désolée du retard, ta review n'a apparu que mardi chez moi). **

**Les 3 Magnifiques : Mais est-ce un complot ? Nico et Anne ensemble ? Je pense que s'ils lisaient ça, ils partiraient vomir... Ou pas. Et merci de vouloir être fidèle ! **

En quelques jours, ils étaient arrivés à New-York. Ambrosia et Nico ne se parlaient guère, notamment depuis que ce dernier avait fait fuir la proie que la rousse traquait depuis un moment. Et les dieux savent comment la fille d'Artémis pouvait être rancunière. Alors, depuis, ils se taisaient, se contentant de suivre les sens d'Ambrosia qui les entraînait vers le Sud-Ouest. Mais arrivés dans la grande ville, elle fut prise d'un vertige et le fils d'Hadès la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne chute.

« -Miss Bonny, ressaisissez-vous. Nous changeons de milieu, mais cela n'est une raison valable pour vous laisser perturber.

-Mes sens... Mon instinct indique des dizaines de directions à la fois, Nico. Je ne puis nous guider hors d'un milieu sauvage, je le crains. Je vais donc devoir me fier à vous.J'espère que vous connaissez cette ville... »

Nico hocha la tête et l'attrapa par le poignet et l'ebntraîna à sa suite. Il était au courant pour l'infirmerie. Et il se doutait que l'eau lui remettrait les idées en place. Il la mena vers le port. L'eau était sale, polluée, mais c'était de l'eau quand même. Elle s'était agrippé à lui tout le long du périple entre les buildings et les ruelles. Elle se laissa tomber au sol et soupira. La mer était mauvaise, le ciel était de poix, parfois strié par un éclair. La pluie tombait dru, mais cela n'avait pas l'air de la gêner le moins du monde. Les quais étaient plutôt silencieux, mis à part le bruit d'un homme qui devait caréner son bateau. Ambrosia effleura la surface de l'Océan quand soudain, ses yeux s'illuminèrent d'un éclat que le fils d'Hadès ne lui avait jamais vu. Elle se leva, soudainement, et se dirigea vers l'atelier de carénage d'où provenait le bruit ambiant. Elle n'était pas protégée, elle toussa donc. Mais une fois qu'elle se fut repris, elle vit un bateau. Il était immense à ses yeux. Un navire à voiles, nommé « The Princess Anne's Revenge », certainement en pied-de-nez au navire de Barbe-Noire. Cela la fit sourire. Barbe-Noire était un rustre selon elle, elle ne l'avait jamais aimé, et Calico non plus.

La tête d'un homme parut, suivi de tout son corps. Il était brun, aux yeux bleus rieurs et joueurs. Il avait des traits de lutin. Mais surtout, Ambrosia le connaissait. Elle connaissait chaque parcelle de son corps. Et elle faillit tomber dans les pommes en le voyant. Elle était persuadée de sa mort. Elle courut vers lui et le serra dans ses bras.

« -Cal' ! Tu n'es pas mort !

-Le jour où Jack Rackham mourra, Princesse, la mer et la piraterie périront avec ! Tant que vous serez sur cette Terre, je serais là pour vous servir. »

Son sourire malicieux était devenu charmeur, et Nico se sentit de trop, comme effacé de la scène. Il avait pourtant l'habitude, mais là, la sensation éprouvée était différente et méconnue du jeune homme. Mais il resta, car il était également concerné par la Prophétie.

« -Mais... Tout le monde te dit mort !

-Haha. A ma mort, j'ai été immortalisé. Je suis le dieu des pirates, Princesse. Et ce bâtiment, anciennement nommé « William », a été rebaptisé en votre honneur, très chère. Je savais que vous viendriez. Je vous attendais, princesse. »

Et le Dieu des Pirates déposa un baiser furtif sur les lèvres de la fille d'Artémis, provoquant un haut-le-coeur chez Nico. Décidément, il ne le supportait pas. Et le pire, c'était qu'Ambrosia se laissait appeler Princesse. S'il était venu à l'idée de quiconque de le faire, elle l'aurait égorgé avec les dents. Et lui semblait avoir tous les droits.

« -Mais je vois que tu n'es pas seule, beauté. C'est que t'as amené un matelot avec toi !

-Voici Nico, Cal'. Cal' est un fils d'Hermès.

-Le dernier fils d'Hermès que j'ai croisé a œuvré avec un Titan. Et ceux d'avant m'ont appris le poker.

-Luke Castellan, et les jumeaux Alatir. Que des marins d'eau douce ces gamins ! Il n'y a plus de vrais pirates des mers, terrorisant les espagnols, les Anglais, les Français, les Portugais ou les Néerlandais ! Que des pirates de l'écran qui s'attaquent à tout le monde. Nous avons beaucoup à apprendre de cette Piraterie, Anne. Nous pourrions nous refaire un Eldorado ainsi.

-Cal', je ne suis pas ici pour me ré-engager. Une Prophétie m'a été donnée. Elle concerne Nico et moi. Et mon instinct m'a menée ici. Nous allons avoir besoin du Princess Anne's Revenge.

-Cette Prophétie... N'est-elle pas celle parlant de pont, de mât, d'enfant de la Terre, de Gaïa...

-Oui, celle-la même.

-Trois bonnes femmes me l'ont récité lorsque j'ai pris le taxi. Pas recommandable celui-là. Un œil et une dent pour trois conductrices, ça fait peu.

-Les Soeurs Grises, devina Nico.

-Exactement. Il est malin le gringalet que t'as avec toi, Princesse. Il aurait servi à rien pour un abordage, mais disons que comme appât, il aurait fait l'affaire. »

Malgré la réticence de Nico, ils furent obligés de l'inclure dans l'équipe. Il était concerné également par la prophétie. Ils se devaient de le faire participer, même si ça en coûtait au jeune fils d'Hadès de l'entendre draguer la fille d'Artémis, qu'il considérait comme une Chasseresse, sans aucune gêne. Et il ne pouvait rien dire. Ils ne s'embrassaient plus -et heureusement pour l'estomac de Nico- mais leur vue était insupportable. Ils restèrent trois journées à terre, afin de terminer les réparations du navire, puis ils prirent la mer.

Ambrosia, même sans Calico, était devenue une vraie furie. Elle sentait le départ proche, et on aurait dit une enfant la veille de Noël. Elle mettait des heures à s'endormir, et en devenait presque hyperactive, ce qu'elle n'avait jamais été. Elle participait activement à la réparation du bateau, afin d'aller plus vite et de rapprocher le jour où ils prendraient la mer. Et c'est ainsi qu'ils purent aisément deviner qui était son père, malgré la rareté d'un tel spécimen. Elle était enfant de Poséidon. D'où ses yeux verts semblables à ceux de Percy.

Le Jour J, elle était à la barre. La tempête s'était calmée, il n'y avait plus qu'un bon vent, et quelques nuages. Calico et Nico devaient s'occuper de mettre la cale en ordre et de faire en sorte que cet endroit soit rendu plus vivant. Le navire était gigantesque, mais Ambrosia s'y sentait... Chez elle. Elle n'avait qu'à tendre le bras et à donner un ordre pour que le bateau réagisse.

« -Hissez la grand voile ! »

Le navire répondit et la grand voile flottait dès lors au vent. Ambrosia semblait comblée, dans son élément. La barre entre les mains, la mer sous ses pieds et la forêt à tribord. Elle laissait son instinct la guider comme toujours. Le cap s'inscrivait tout seul dans sa tête. Vers le Nord. Droit vers le Nord. Ensuite elle changerait pour l'Ouest. Elle percevait de faibles appels au secours dans ses rêves, ce qui réveillait toujours son instinct. Cal' et elle se relayaient. Elle naviguait de jour et elle de nuit. Fuyard comme il était, il était plus observateur et la nuit était son alliée. Pour éviter les ennuis, le drapeau américain flottait au vent, au sommet du mât, car Nico et Ambrosia, d'un commun accord, avait interdit au dieu pirate de hisser le pavillon noir. Ils risquaient d'attirer les gardes-côtes sur eux, et c'était la dernière des choses à faire. Et quand elle était seule sur le pont, si elle ne chantait pas pour briser la monotonie, elle réfléchissait à l'étrange prophétie annoncée.

Les ennemis réunis

Devront quitter leur nid

Par l'eau ou par l'air,

Vaincront les enfants de la Terre.

En haut d'un mât ou sur un pont

Les peurs seront sans raison

La fille sans âge

Découvrira son visage.

Et la grondante menace,

Que Gaïa sera plus tenace.

Ambrosia avait déjà éclairé une partie. Celle parlant du pont et du mât. Elle avait également remarqué que les vers allaient par deux, les deux rimes. Celle des peurs lui était claire, car elle se souvenait qu'une fois, alors qu'elle était sur le William, elle avait tenté de hisser la grand-voile manuellement, elle avait été prise d'un vertige soudain et Cal' avait été obligé de la faire descendre lui-même. Elle ne pouvait grimper en haut des mâts sans hurler de peur. La peur du vide, de s'écraser, de ne pas savoir si elle va mourir ou non. Et sur un pont... Elle avait eu vite fait de remarquer que Nico avait le mal de mer. Il avait peur de naviguer, mais avec deux capitaines expérimentés à son bord. Il préférait rester enfermé dans la cale que d monter voir l'horizon. Et Ambrosia trouvait ça dommage car il ratait des paysages magnifiques.

Le soleil se couchait à l'horizon. Lorsqu'il disparut, le dieu des Pirates la remplaça, et elle descendit au pont inférieur pour manger. Elle n'avait pris de vrai repas que la veille à la même heure, mais son estomac était habitué à ce genre de régime. Le fils d'Hadès s'occupait de la cuisine. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la salle qu leur servait de « salle à manger-cuisine », il était toujours en train d'éplucher les pommes de terre en marmonnant des menaces incompréhensibles. Il avait les sourcils froncés, les lèvres pincées, et ses doigts étaient parcourus de micro-coupures. Il ne l'avait pas entendue arriver. Elle en profita pour le détailler.

Son T-shirt avait pour motif le pavillon noir que hissait Charles Vane, ses cheveux ébène formaient des épis et semblaient indomptables. Les quelques caresses que le soleil lui avait faite lui avait fait prendre des couleurs, le rendant plus vivant. Son jean noir portait de la terre, à force de frotter les patates, et il sentait le sel. La fille d'Artémis s'éclaircit la voix.

« -Nico ? Le repas est-il prêt, ou avez-vous besoin de mon aide, afin d'accélérer la cuisine ?

-J'accepte votre aide, miss Bonny, je ne m'en sors décidément pas.

-Qu'avez-vous donc besoin que je fasse.

-Voudriez-vous éplucher les pommes de terre avec moi, miss Bonny ? Ou n'est-ce pas une tâche assez digne pour une _Princesse_ comme vous ?

-Arrêtez donc, dit-elle en s'asseyant. Ceci a toujours été et sera toujours. Calico m'a toujours nommée Princesse, et vu que vous me détestez, je ne vois pas dans quelle mesure ça vous dérange, Nico.

-Les démonstrations d'amour en public m'ont toujours soulevé le cœur, Ambrosia. Et ce sera toujours comme ça.

-Je ne vois pas comment ça peut vous soulever le cœur, sachant que vous n'en avez _aucun._

-Vous ne me connaissez pas, miss Bonny. J'ai cru que vous me comprendriez, mais l'amour a remplacé votre esprit. Vous faites une piètre fille d'Artémis. Je ne vois même pas comment celle-ci peut vous considérer comme sa fille héritière...

-Sachez-le, Nico, Calico et moi étions amants, mais avant le jugement, je l'ai envoyé sur les roses. Je rentre dans son jeu car il fait partie de la Prophétie, d'une manière qui me file entre les mains, mais sans lui, nous sommes morts, Nico. Je ne nourris aucun amour pour lui. Mais sa présence me rappelle que je suis en vie, contrairement à vous, qui me voyez comme une personne qui a échappé à la mort.

-C'est faux. Vous ne savez rien de moi, et encore moins ce que je pense de vous ! Mais finalement, je crois que je vous plaçais trop haut dans mon estime que ce que vous méritiez réellement. Continuez sans moi, vu que vous êtes si puissante et si savante. »

Le fils d'Hadès se leva et partit s'allonger en claquant la porte de la salle. Il plissa les yeux et poussa un grognement. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi, juste pour deux émeraudes, il était prêt à tout.

**Alors Nico ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? De qui parle-t-il ? Et cette dispute vous a-t-elle semblé... Révélatrice de quelque chose ? **

**J'vous prépare une surprise au prochain chapitre, hinhinhin.**

**Sinon, reviewez, que je voie si je m'améliore ou pas ;)**

**A demain ! **


	7. Aussi léger qu'une plume

**Ponchooour petit kinders ! *atoujoursrêvédefaireuneintrocommeça*. Voilà le chapitre 7. Genre dans quatre jours ça fera dix chapitres ! Oui quatre, même à raison de un par jour. Je pense que demain je ne vais pas pouvoir poster, je dois mener une expédition : à la recherche des clowns psychopathes perdus. Mais bon, ma vie ne vous intéresse pas, c'est plus celle des persos. **

**P'tite Poulette : C'est plus qu'un complot c'est une conspiration ! Lol. Je pense que je vais répondre à tes interrogations dans ce chapitre...**

**Comme prévu, je vous prépare une petite surprise, bonne ou mauvaise, à vous de voir. Bonne lecture ! **

Ambrosia dormait paisiblement, malgré la tempête. Régulièrement des souvenirs lui revenaient, que ce soit dans ses rêves ou au cours de ses journées. Cette nuit-là elle se rappela d'un autre soir, plus de trois cent ans en arrière. Elle était alors Anne Bonny, fille de Poséidon, sœur de Bartholomew Roberts, auteur du célèbre code des pirates, et amie de Calico Jack fils d'Hermès. Elle était celle-qui-leur-tenait-tête, la gente dame de fortune... Tout le monde la désignait déjà comme flibustier. Sauf les hommes. Notamment un certain fils d'Arès, qui par la suite, écumerait les sept mers semant la terreur, pillant, massacrant et coulant comme un forban sans âme et sans cœur ¹. Son nom : Edward Teach. La rousse était allongée dans l'herbe de la Colonie, observant les étoiles, repérant les constellations qui permettaient de se situer, et adressant des paroles muettes à sa mère. Personne ne devait connaître l'identité de celle-ci. C'était pour cela qu'elle avait changé de nom et qu'elle était devenue une simple fille de Poséidon comme les autres. Elle s'était obligée à se désintéresser du tir à l'arc, parce que sa perfection en la matière éveillerait les soupçons. Dès qu'elle avait su marcher on lui avait mis un arc entre les mains.

Ce soir-là, quelqu'un avait décidé de venir briser sa sérénité. Et il s'en mordit les doigts. Edward et toute la bande qui le suivait en permanence, notamment des filles d'Aphrodite qui gloussaient à la moindre de ses paroles et qui se pâmaient s'il les regardait. Anne ne les supportait pas. Tous autant qu'ils étaient, ils éveillaient sa colère et son indignation. Alors quand Teach s'approcha d'elle, elle prit une grande inspiration et fit un grand effort pour l'ignorer.

« -Alors, Bonny ? On dort à la belle étoile ? A moins qu'on attende son prince charmant ce filou de fils d'Hermès ! Tu ferais mieux de rentrer, le coin est malfamé, tu risquerais de salir ta robe, ma jolie.

-Edward, tu dégages.

-Oh, mais avec plaisir, Bonny. Mais à une condition... Que t'arrêtes de fouiner dans mes affaires.

-T'es ni mon père ni mon mari. J'fais ce que je veux. Personne ne pourra m'empêcher de vivre comme je l'entends.

-Personne sauf la société. Elle va te lâcher. Regarde ces filles derrière-moi.

-Les dix pintades qui te servent de cour ?

-Oui. Elles sont des filles « comme il faut ». Et je te parie qu'à leurs vingt-deux ans, elles seront mariées et auront une vie respectable. Elles pourront alors accéder aux privilèges de leur rang et seront honorablement aisées.

-J'veux pas de cette vie-là Edward. Je veux pas me marier. Je ne serais pas l'esclave de mon mari.

-Et que comptes-tu devenir ? Un flibustier ? Si les femmes pirates existaient, ça se saurait. Tu mourrais en cinq secondes tant ton incompétence en la matière est grande.

-Je suis une fille de Poséidon, Edward. La navigation, c'est inné chez moi.

-Ce n'est pas parce que l'un de tes frères compte devenir un gentilhomme de fortune que tout le monde en est capable. Et certainement pas toi, Bonny. »

Et il cracha aux pieds de la rousse. Le sang de celle-ci ne fit qu'un tour. Elle attrapa son poignard, et, telle une tigresse, elle se jeta sur lui, la lame du couteau pointée dans la direction du fils d'Arès. Elle hurlait, mais celui-ci était bien plus fort qu'elle et se dégagea. Il lui donna un coup dans les côtes. Elle continua de se battre, malgré une grande douleur là où le coup avait atterri. Mais pour sa fierté, elle ne pleurait pas et ne criait pas. Elle continuait de rendre simplement chaque gifle, chaque morsure, chaque estafilade d'épée. Et ce combat la tourmentait drôlement hors de son rêve.

Nico ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil à cause de la tempête qui hurlait son désespoir dehors. La mer était agitée et il ne lui faisait pas confiance. Sa dispute avec la fille de Poséidon n'allait pas arranger les choses, certainement que le dieu marin lui en voulait et se déchaînait contre lui. Il ne voyait que cela. Mais quelque chose le sortit de ses pensées. Des bruits de sanglots et de faibles cris de douleur, comme des appels au secours. Ils provenaient du lit à côté de lui, occupé par Ambrosia. Si sa raison lui disait que ce ne devait être qu'un cauchemar et qu'il devait laisser tomber, son cœur lui criait de se lever et d'aller voir ce qui n'allait pas. Un dilemme l'assaillit et il resta un moment à peser le pour et le contre de chaque décision. Un nouveau cri le fit se décider. Il se leva et alla voir la jeune rousse. Des larmes dévalaient son visage d'ange, ses poings étaient crispés contre ses côtes, et elle semblait souffrir. Il caressa doucement sa joue. Il murmura des paroles aussi réconfortantes qu'il le pût.

A ce propos, il tenta de se persuader que c'était pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons du capitaine, qu'il ne croie pas qu'il voulait du mal à « Miss Bonny ». Mais il n'avait pas réussi à croire ce mensonge. Et en même temps que la vérité lui apparaissait, il embrassa la jeune fille endormie le plus délicatement possible.

Dans son rêve, Anne sentit quelque chose de léger et de doux comme une plume, caresser ses lèvres. Elle trouvait ça paradoxal vu le combat qu'elle était en train de mener avec deux côtes cassées. Puis elle se rappela que ce n'était qu'un songe et elle ouvrit les yeux. Nico se tenait devant elle et l'embrassait. C'est doux, chaud et agréable. C'était une sensation toute autre comparée aux baiser de Cal'. Le fils d'Hadès recula, bredouilla, bégaya, bafouilla, ne parvenant à articuler des excuses ou des regrets. Peut-être parce qu'il ne regrettait pas ça le moins du monde. Mais cela ne se faisait pas d'embrasser les jeunes femmes comme ça. Ca n'existait que dans les films. Surtout quand vous êtes censé détester l'intéressée et qu'elle est une fille de la déesse qui apprécie le moins les couples.

Ambrosia sourit. Même si ce jeune homme était tout à fait agaçant et qu'elle s'était disputée avec lui, elle le trouvait extrêmement mignon. Il avait les joues rouges, et le regard... Amoureux. Elle attrapa sa main et e redressa. Elle vint poser ses lèvres sur celles du jeune homme de la même manière qu'il l'avait fait auparavant. Et puis, sans lâcher sa main, elle lui souffla :

« Si tu t'en veux pour un simple baiser, tu t'en voudras pour chaque chose de ton quotidien... »

C'était la première fois qu'elle ne le vouvoyait pas, et il le remarqua. Alors il s'approcha d'elle, conscient que si Calico les surprenait, il se ferait certainement tuer. Elle caressait le bout de ses doigts, cela le chatouillait légèrement. Elle lui semblait si parfaite au moment présent, qu'il en oublia toutes leurs querelles. Il s'approcha de nouveau prêt à lui offrir un baiser plus approfondi, en murmurant :

« De la haine à l'amour il n'y a qu'un pas. »

Soudain, la jeune fille se tendit. Son instinct lui criait quelque chose, quelque chose de plus fort que de se laisser aller. Elle vola un baiser au fils d'Hadès -ce qui était beaucoup trop court au goût de l'intéressé- enfila une robe de chambre et monta sur le pont supérieur en courant. La pluie avait cessé de tomber, mais la mer était toujours aussi déchaînée et le ciel toujours aussi sombre. Cal' marmonnait les paroles d'une chanson.

« -Cal ! Appela la rousse.

-Princesse ?

-Approches-toi de la côte et jette l'ancre à la première crique. On va devoir continuer à pied.

-Mais...

-Fais moi confiance. Ma mère n'est plus au même endroit. _Ils _savent qu'on est à leur recherche.

-_Ils _?

-La menace de la Prophétie. Et ses partisans. »

Calico changea alors de cap. Il invita Ambrosia à retourner se coucher. Il n'était que deux heures du matin. Elle pouvait profiter d'encore trois heures de sommeil. Calico avait toujours été étonné par quelque chose chez son « amante » : sa capacité à se réveiller à heure fixe et donnée sans avoir besoin d'un quelconque moyen tel qu'un réveil ou le son d'une conque. Il n'aurait pas besoin de la lever. Mimant l'ensomeillement, la pirate redescendit au pont inférieur. Là, Nico s'était de nouveau couché, mais la fille de Poséidon entendait très bien qu'il ne dormait pas. Sans aucune pensée tordue en tête, elle s'allongea à ses côtés, laissant le souffle régulier du fils d'Hadès lui chatouiller la nuque. Bien vite, un bras protecteur l'entoura et ce fut la nuit la plus paisible qu'elle passât de toute son existence. A cinq heures du matin, et pas une seconde de plus, elle se réveilla, les yeux grands ouverts. Elle avait la tête enfouie dans le creux de la nuque de Nico, et était complètement blottie contre lui. Elle n'avait aucun souvenir de ses rêves, mais avait une parfaite mémoire de ce qu'il s'était passé avant qu'elle ne s'endorme de nouveau.

Elle se leva, murmurant à l'oreille du brun qu'il était l'heure de se lever et celui-ci poussa un grognement rauque aux multiples significations. Ambrosia sourit et insista.

« Nico, l'heure est venue de quitter les merveilleux songes dans lesquels vous baignez et de vous réveiller. J'aimerais revoir l'onyx de vos yeux avant de jouer la comédie d'un amour parfait entre le capitaine et moi. Sinon, je pars sans vous et vous n'aurez droit à un baiser que la nuit venue. »

Cette perspective lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Il attrapa la main de la jeune fille et y déposa un baiser. La rousse sourit et soupira. Elle aimait ce contact plus qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé la veille à la même heure. Elle retira sa main et partit se préparer. Quand elle monta sur le pont supérieur, elle semblait déterminée. Elle avait son poignard à la ceinture, son arc et son carquois à l'épaule, portait un T-shirt à motif de drapeau américain un brin « destroy ». Ses cheveux roux étaient tressés -ce qui était devenu une habitude- et elle paraissait en pleine forme. Rien ne pourrait la détourner de son but.

Elle allait sauver sa mère, nom de Zeus. Elle allait sauver sa mère tout en gardant son amour pour Nico. Et peut-être que cette fois-ci, elle n'allait pas se laisser protéger pour fuir le monde. Elle allait regarder son Destin bien droit dans les yeux cette fois. Et elle allait lui dire « merde ». Ce n'était pas sa faute si elle était née d'une déesse supposée être Vierge. Ce n'était pas elle qu'il fallait punir. Elle avait le droit de vivre et d'aimer comme une demi-déesse normale.

¹ : Pirates des Caraïbes 1, Jack Sparrow expliquant aux deux gardes ce qu'il va faire après avoir réquisitionné l'Imperceptible.

**Vous l'attendiez ce chapitre, hein ? Voyez comment j'ai cédé à votre demande et... Bon d'accord, c'était un poil prévu, parce que Nico quoi :bave:. Et que sérieusement je ressemble énormément Anne Bonny, avec les cheveux légèrement plus foncés et... OUI OK, JE VOULAIS FAIRE UNE FIC COMME CA. **

**Mais... Que va-t-il se passer par la suite ? Mystère... L'épilogue est déjà écrit. C'est le seul chapitre prévu à l'avance ;-). **

**Les reviews sont le seul moyen de savoir si ce chapitre vous a satisfaits ou non ! **


	8. Entêtement et Loyauté

**BONNE ANNEE ! Je vous souhaite tout plein de bonnes choses, et tout le tralala ! **

**Ce chapitre s'est fait attendre, j'en ai conscience, mais entre les délires de ma meilleure amie (associés aux miens), le nouvel an et mes devoirs, j'ai pas trop eu le temps d'écrire. **

**Les 3 Magnifiques : C'est vrai que Léo est... à baver aussi, mais j'ai toujours eu une préférence pour les bruns ténébreux -et puis je ressemble trop à Léo au niveau du caractère (et des blagues). Hâte de voir ça ! Et sinon pour les Chapitres, il va y en avoir une dizaine à peu près, je pense. Celui-ci est un peu moins plein de suspense, et il y a moins d'action, mais il est nécessaire. Le suivant sera certainement dans le même style, avec plus d'action.**

**P'tite Poulette : Pour la phrase, non non, le Chapitre n'était pas déjà écrit ;) Je trouvais qu'elle collait très bien aux circonstances, alors je me suis permis de la réutiliser, lol. Tu peux donc être fière ! **

** : Je te fais qu'une seule réponse et je ne traite que les questions dont la réponse n'est pas dans les chapitres suivants, ce serait idiot de te donner deux fois la même information. Il est vrai que je me suis inspiré de la quête de Jason, Léo et Piper, parce que niveau rimes et poésie, je ramais un peu. Mais non, je peux déjà te le dire, l'ennemi ne sera pas le même. Pour la relation entre Ambrosia et Nico, ça aussi je vous le dis à tous : OUI CA VA DURER. **

**Donc voilà, je vous laisse lire maintenant ! **

Une fois armée, Ambrosia rejoignit Calico. Et elle vit l'étendue des dégâts. La tempête avait repris, gagnant en puissance et en intensité. Le bateau était sérieusement endommagé, et au vu de la force des vagues, il n'en resterait bientôt que du petit bois. Le dieu pirate tentait d'arranger les choses comme il pouvait, mais la fille de Poséidon sentait que c'était peine perdue. Elle s'accroupit alors et posa les bout des doigts sur le sol, mobilisant toute sa concentration pour calmer la mer afin qu'ils puissent rejoindre la rive. Lorsque Nico la rejoignit elle était pâle. Ses yeux étaient révulsés et elle saignait du nez. Quelque chose de puissant troublait les fonds, cette tempête n'était pas normale. Et la jeune fille d'Artémis allait y passer si elle continuait ainsi. Il se jeta alors sur elle et rompit le contact entre le sol et la rousse.

Elle reprit soudainement connaissance. Elle se sentait fatiguée, vidée de l'intérieur. Chaque muscle contracté lui arrachait des cris de douleur. Mais la vue de son navire la fit reprendre le dessus. Elle regarda ses compagnons et déclara qu'il fallait abandonner le bâtiment. Calico secoua la tête d'un geste vif et sa prise sur la barre se fit plus ferme. Une vague passa au-dessus du pont. Ambrosia insista.

« Non ! Je n'abandonnerai jamais mon navire ! Partez ! Accomplissez la quête sans moi ! C'est mon destin ! »

Des larmes bordèrent les yeux émeraudes d'Ambrosia. Mais elle ne pouvait pas le faire changer d'avis, elle l'avait compris. Ce bateau était plus que le Princess Anne's Revenge. Il était le William. Il était la vie de son compagnon. Alors, à contrecœur, elle attrapa Nico par le poignet et ils se jetèrent à la mer. Le fils d'Hadès paniqua. Il perdait beaucoup d'air. Ambrosia respirait tout à fait convenablement, mais elle finit par prendre conscience que son ami allait mourir si elle ne faisait rien. Elle se mit alors à psalmodier. C'était une vieille incantation qui lui était revenue en mémoire afin que les gens non-habilités à respirer sous l'eau le puissent pendant une heure. Elle le rattrapa par la main et dirigea les courants vers la rive. Elle venait de recouvrir l'un de ses pouvoirs. Ils traversèrent la tempête sous-marine jusqu'à arriver à une plage. Ils avaient passé trois quarts d'heures dans l'eau glacée. Lorsqu'ils sortirent, Nico se mit à tousser et à crachoter. L'eau qui était entrée dans ses poumons lors de sa chute n'était toujours pas sortie.

Un quart d'heures plus tard, ils étaient parés. Ambrosia avait séché sa chevelure autant qu'elle le pouvait. Ils avaient toujours aussi froid : la fille de Poséidon n'avait pas pour pouvoir de rester sèche même sous l'eau. Ils remontèrent. Pas de route, juste un vieux chemin en terre. L'endroit semblait désert et une végétation abondante y poussait. Un vent fort faisait ployer les hautes herbes et agitait les arbres. Il était dangereux de marcher. Mais ils le firent jusqu'à arriver à l'orée d'une forêt. Là, la rousse sourit. Elle porta deux doigts à sa bouche et poussa un long sifflement. Suivi d'un autre, quelque peu plus aigu. Et deux chevaux sauvages apparurent. Un alezan et un à la robe noire comme l'ébène. Ils paniquèrent un peu à l'odeur du fils d'Hadès. Seulement, la rousse parvint à les calmer en quelques mots chuchotés à leur oreille. Et l'alezan accepta mieux le garçon que l'autre cheval. Ils enfourchèrent leur monture, et d'un coup de talon, Ambrosia fit galoper la sienne. Elle leur servait de guide. Lorsqu'elle se sentait un peu perdue, elle faisait aller son cheval au pas et laissait sa main effleurer les arbres. Sinon, son instinct faisait le reste. Cela leur permettait de réfléchir. Au bout de plusieurs heures de calme absolu, Nico brisa le silence :

« -Miss Bonny ? Croyez-vous que votre bateau a...

-Oui. Oui, il gît au fin fond de la mer. Mais Calico n'est pas mort. Il est un dieu malgré tout. »

Le fils d'Hadès sentait la tristesse de celle qu'il aimait. Car c'était malgré tout son navire à elle aussi. Elle y avait passé toute une vie. Elle avait un cœur et une âme de pirate, et son destin avait toujours été de voguer aux côtés de son amant et de son amie, Mary Read, en abordant, pillant, égorgeant et coulant tout navire à l'horizon. Il se doutait qu'elle n'avait jamais imaginé une autre vie que celle-ci. Et cette autre vie il était capable de la lui offrir. S'ils arrivaient à arrêter, à empêcher la nouvelle menace d'agir, s'ils parvenaient à sauver Artémis, il pourrait lui offrir la vie qu'elle n'avait jamais imaginée. Celle d'une demi-déesse normale, avec un frère, un petit-ami, des amis, une éducation, et des parents mortels aimant. Oui, il pouvait lui offrir tout ça, s'il ne la détournait pas de son but. S'ils accomplissaient la Prophétie. Soudain, Ambrosia leva la main. C'était le signal qu'elle percevait quelque chose. La dernière fois ce n'était qu'un simple animal sauvage sur lequel elle avait tiré et qui avait fait leur repas.

Là, c'était autre chose. Quelque chose de puissant. Et de faible à la fois. La rousse descendit de son cheval et fit signe à l'étalon d'attendre. Nico l'imita et la suivit. Il laissait deux mètres les séparer. Il devait couvrir ses arrières. La fille d'Artémis écarta les buissons, se fraya un passage entre les hautes herbes, et découvrit une biche, à l'agonie. Seulement le sang qui s'écoulait de sa plaie n'était pas rouge. Il était doré. Ce n'était pas du sang, mais de l'ichor. Il fallait agir vite. Elle prit sa gourde de nectar, que Cal' lui avait offerte et en versa non seulement sur la blessure de l' « animal » mais déposa quelques gouttes dans sa bouche. Elle se hâta de faire un bandage serré afin de stopper l'hémorragie. Petit à petit, la biche prenait une forme humaine, pour finir par devenir une jeune fille d'une douzaine d'années, aux yeux de la couleur du clair de lune et aux cheveux roux sombre. Son T-shirt argenté était déchiré et elle avait un bandage maladroit, comme fait en vitesse, le même que celui de la biche. Ambrosia recula, les yeux emplis de terreur, d'admiration, de joie et de tristesse.

« Mère ?

-Ma fille... Tu m'as sauvée...

-Mère... Où est la menace ? Celle dont parle la Prophétie ?

-Chut mon enfant, calme-toi... Tu crois la poursuivre en me poursuivant moi... Et cela Elle l'a compris. Elle m'a blessée à mort. Tu es arrivée à temps. Tu m'as trouvée moi, mais pas Elle. Il vous faudra galoper encore longtemps. Mais avant cela, tu dois trouver qui tu es. Tu dois faire la paix en toi et en ton esprit. Tu dois allier tes deux personnalités. Quant à toi Nico tu devras l'aider. Elle n'arrivera à rien sans toi. Cette vie que tu veux lui offrir alliera Ambrosia et Anne. En attendant... Il y a des personnes, à 100 mètres à l'Ouest, qui veulent te parler. Va les voir, elles t'apprendront peut-être quelque chose sur la Menace. »

Nico comprit très bien le message. Il devait les laisser seules. Mère et fille avaient besoin de se retrouver et peut-être même de se comprendre de nouveau, pour que celle qu'il aime puisse réconcilier ses deux personnalités. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'Ambrosia ou Anne était la vraie. Elles étaient toutes les deux vraies. Mais son âme était un mélange des deux. C'était ni Anne ni Ambrosia qu'il aimait, mais cette pâme-là. Cette âme sans nom cachée au plus profond du cœur de la fille d'Artémis et de Poséidon.

Artémis prit alors, bien que difficilement, une forme adulte et cala son enfant contre elle. Cette proximité, elle n'avait jamais pu la lui offrir. La déesse berçait doucement l'adolescente en lui expliquant la situation.

« Cette menace est très ancienne. Elle semblait avoir disparu avant même que nous autres dieux existions. Nous pensions que Gaïa l'avait détruite. Mais apparemment ce n'était pas le cas. Elle l'avait juste expédiée, brisée. Mais elle était toujours présente et elle reprenait petit à petit du pouvoir, à notre insu. Je l'ai vue. Même pas ton ami Nico qui a pourtant connu le Tartare ne pourrait la regarder droit dans les yeux. Ni même de biais. Ce n'a pas à être votre combat. Ce doit être celui des dieux et des Titans. Tu dois renoncer à cette quête et nous laisser cette guerre.

-Mais, j'ai vu ce qu'il t'a fait. Je ne peux laisser à cette Menace le droit de faire du mal à ma famille ! Il pourrait s'en prendre à Nico et à qui sais-je d'autre ! Non. C'est notre destin. Nous avons été choisis pour cela.

-En t'appelant je ne 'étais pas rendue compte du danger. Je ne le connaissais pas encore. Ou du moins pas complètement. Cette menace n'est que mort, chaos et désordre. Vous ne pourrez la combattre.

-Tu m'as toujours dit, en me berçant, que contre ces choses il y avait une solution efficace. Les rêves. Les rêves d'un âme pure.

-Ce n'est qu'un simple dicton pour que les enfants n'aient pas peur de leur sommeil et s'endorment plus facilement ! Des paroles en l'air...

-Aucun dicton n'est parole en l'air, mère, et vous le savez parfaitement bien. Pour sauver ma famille, j'affronterai cette menace.

-Ta loyauté est sans failles, mon enfant, mais elle est ton plus grand défaut, de la même manière qu'elle est celui de ton frère, Percy. Mais je ne peux t'empêcher de partir. Tu es un esprit de la forêt. Un esprit libre et sauvage. Aucune de mes paroles n'auront d'effet sur toi, j'en ai conscience. Mais, je t'en prie, fais attention toi. Tu es ma seule enfant, je ne veux pas te perdre. Même si tu es involontaire, même si j'ai failli t'abandonner lorsque tu es née, tu es mon trésor. ET si cette menace te fait le moindre mal, je défendrai ta famille, _notre _famille, au péril de mon Immortalité. Car sans toi, je ne suis plus rien. Comme sans toi, Nico n'est plus rien.

-Vous ne m'en voulez pas de 'aimer ?

-Tu es ma fille, pas moi. Rien ne t'empêche de tomber amoureuse et d'avoir des enfants. Aucun serment, aucune promesse, rien. Tu ne fais même pas, à ma connaissance, partie de la Chasse. Maintenant, je vais te poser une unique question. De quoi te souviens-tu ? »

Et Ambrosia se rendit alors compte qu'elle avait recouvré une majeure partie de ses souvenirs. Elle se souvenait presque de tout, mis à part la période dont aucun humain ne se rappelle, celle avant les quatre ans.

« De la Chasse. Au tout début, je faisais partie des Chasseresses sans n'avoir fait aucun serment. Vous m'avez appris à vivre, vous m'avez éduquée, vous m'avez donné toutes mes connaissances sur la chasse, la forêt, le tir à l'arc, tout en développant les capacités que je tiens de vous. Puis il y a eu Poséidon. Il est arrivé un jour, sans crier gare. Il vous a dit que vous n'aviez tout d'abord pas le droit d'avoir d'enfants, mais en plus que vous n'aviez pas le droit de m'élever seule. Vous avez répondu que cette dernière chose lui était alors interdite à lui aussi. Vous m'avez ensuite conduite, avec Zoë, à la Colonie. Je ne voulais pas vous quitter. Je me cramponnais à la lieutenante et à vous comme je le pouvais. Vous m'avez remise à Chiron en lui expliquant la situation et en lui faisant jurer sur le Styx qu'il ne dirait rien. J'ai grandi à la Colonie, en tant que fille de Poséidon, nommée Anne Bonny. Mais je tenais de vous toutes mes aspirations à la guerre et au maniement des armes, au dépit des autres jeunes filles. Je me faisais maltraiter par les hommes, hormis mes frères qui me voyaient comme l'honneur de leur bungalow. C'est également là-bas que j'ai rencontré Calico Jack, maintenant dieu des pirates, fils d'Hermès. Je suis devenue ennemie officieuse d'Edward Teach. Puis les dieux m'ont retrouvée. Ils m'ont reconnue et m'ont condamnée à l'exil. Mary Read, fille d'Athéna, qui était mon amie, et Calico ont décidé de s'exiler avec moi. Nous avons trouvé un bateau, des hommes et avons commencé à voguer. La suite jusqu'à mon jugement, je n'ai pas besoin de vous la conter, je la connais, comme tous. Lorsque j'ai accouché, j'ai tué mon propre enfant. Je ne pouvais le garder. Car Poséidon m'avait fait une offre. Si je restais sans enfant, il me protégeait. Avec mon sabre d'abordage, je l'ai tué. D'un seul coup. Je l'ai ensuite enterré, et une fois la simple messe dite,, je me suis jetée dans les flots. Là, mon père m'a prise sous son aile. J'ai vécu pendant trois cents ans, maugréant contre Triton et ses conquêtes, et ayant une vie que je qualifierai presque de normale, pour une fille de l'Océan. Puis, je me suis réveillée sur la plage, emmenée par les courants que mon père avait dirigé pour que j'arrête de fuir le monde auquel j'appartenais. Et j'ai perdu la mémoire. Je viens de la recouvrer. Je suis Ambrosia l'Immortelle, fille d'Artémis et de Poséidon, femme pirate. »

**Haha ! Notre Ambrosia sait qui elle est ! Mais il reste encore plein de mystère ! Qui sont les personnes qui voulaient voir Nico ? Qu'ont-elles à lui dire ? Et la menace, une petite idée ? Dans deux chapitres vous en aurez un aperçu et pour le dixième chapitre, vous saurez son nom ! Vous avez vu comme je suis généreuse ? **

**J'vous remet pas le tralala sur les reviews, je pense que vous avez compris, lol. **


	9. Monster

**Hello la Plèbe ! Moi, auteure toute puissante vous présente ses excuses pour ne pas avoir posté hier et demande votre pardon, car sans vous, misérables larves, je ne serais rien.**

**Le prenez pas mal, j'ai eu une crise de narcissisme aiguë pour pas mourir dans mes devoirs, parce que je viens enfin de comprendre le sens d'un énoncé de maths, lol.**

**Ce chapitre est plus court, mais on apprend des choses, et on rencontre La Menace. Allez, promis, aujourd'hui ou demain vous connaîtrez son nom, sinon je ne suis plus Cyanure !**

**Les 3 Magnifiques : C'est vrai que Poséidon paraît tyrannique, mais c'est la vision d'Ambrosia qui a été élevée par les Chasseresses. Et quelque part, il n'a pas tort. Ils étaient deux dans la conception (assez étrange, j'expliquerai vers la fin) de l'enfant et il n'a jamais abandonné sa fille, Artémis n'a pas le droit de la garder pour elle seule. Et pour La Menace plus que quelques petites heures à attendre ;)**

**P'tite Poulette : Oui, mais tout ça a été espacé, et c'est une hyperactive, elle ne vas pas gentiment rester dans sa maison à filer la laine, naméoh. C'est une guerrière ! Pour l'enfant, elle a ressenti quelque chose, elle ne l'a pas tué de sang-froid. C'est juste que dit comme ça, elle ne fait qu'enchaîner l'énumération des faits, mais ce n'est pas une fille sans cœur ! Tout s'explique dans ce chapitre ;)**

**Bon, j'arrête de parler et je vous laisse lire.**

Nico était parti vers l'Ouest, comme Artémis le lui avait conseillé. Il voulait savoir qui étaient ces personnes, et il avait très bien compris que mère et fille devaient se retrouver. Cela leur permettrait peut-être d'éclairer quelques vers de la Prophétie, qui sait ? Il avait sorti son épée en acier stygien, prêt à frapper si ces indicateurs se révélaient être avec la Menace, bien qu'il trouvât celle-ci très organisée si elle avait déjà des Partisans. Quelle ne fut pas sa stupeur de voir son père, Hadès, et une femme qu'il reconnaissait. Robe noire, chapeau noir, voilette, elle semblait magnifique. Et quand elle parlât, il reconnut un accent italien. Ses deux parents se tenaient devant lui.

« -Mon enfant, dit la femme. Mon tout petit. Mio bambino. Vene.

-Maria. Ton apparence humaine n'est qu'une illusion. Nous avons des choses à t'apprendre, Nico.

-Artémis m'a mis sur la voie. C'est à propos de la Menace ?

-Oui. Celle-ci va utiliser tout ce que tu as, tout ce qui te maintient dans la lumière pour te faire basculer dans la déchéance et le désespoir. Car c'est ce dont-elle se nourrit. De tous les sentiments négatifs.

-Mio bambino, piensa que Iò sarò siempre con tè.*

-Tu n'es pas seul, ne vas pas croire cela. Car cette puissance est encore plus maléfique que Cronos. Elle retournera la moindre tristesse contre toi pour te faire tomber entre ses filets. Et là... Rien, absolument rien ne pourra t'en sortir.

-Tu mens, Hadès, affirma Maria. Il existe un moyen. I sogni. Les rêves. Les rêves, la bonne ambition. Celle de donner, d'offrir une vie normale à celle que tu aimes. L'espoir. L'espoir contre n'importe quel monstre.

-Maria ! Un enfant d'Hadès est incapable d'avoir de telles pensées ! Et certainement pas Nico ! Ses sœurs auraient peut-être réussi, mais pas lui ! Ne vois-tu pas la noirceur de son âme ? De son cœur ?

-Hadès ! C'est de ton fils dont tu parles ! Et son âme, et son cœur sont encore purs ! Ils ont été purifiés par une âme tourmentée ! Mio bambino, écoutes-moi. Cette jeune fille, l'Immortelle. Elle t'est nécessaire. Sans elle, il t'aurait déjà capturée. C'est encore une enfant dans sa tête. Comme toi. A vous deux, en éloignant vos mauvaises pensées, vous parviendrez à annihiler ce monstre. Elle a encore plus de fantômes que toi dans son passé. Et elle y arrivera, alors ne t'inquiètes pas pour les tiens. Oublies le Tartare. Oublies tes vengeances. Concentre-toi sur la lumière qui est en toi. Et ce monstre ne te fera aucun mal.

-Madre...

-No madre. Mammà.

-Mammà... Ambrosia ne doit pas me suivre. Elle est trop tourmentée pour cela. Elle mourrait. Et je ne... Je ne pourrais vivre sans elle.

-Un enfant d'Hadès sentimental et romantique, on aura tout vu !

-Père dois-je vous rappeler que vous avez proposé à Mammà de lui construire un Palais sur les rives du Styx, car sans elle vous ne seriez plus jamais complet ? Rappelez-vous de ces paroles. Car elles correspondent à ce que je ressens pour cette fille d'Artémis et de Poséidon. Je vous remercie, Mammà. Le temps est venu pour nous de partir. Nous devons nous remettre en route, car j'ai le pressentiment que la menace nous cherche.

-Bonne chance, Nico.

-Reviens vivant et fais honneur à Bianca, dit Hadès. »

A la mention du prénom de sa sœur, Nico sentit sa gorge se serrer. Il savait que son père avait toujours préféré ses filles à lui. Après tout, il n'était qu'un gamin qui ne savait pas maîtriser ses sentiments, trop rancunier qui était incapable de tenir en place cinq minutes sans faire ce que bon lui semblait. Et ce n'était pas à cause de son hyperactivité, mais de son caractère libre. Il revint sur ses pas, tandis que sa mère disparaissait déjà en volutes de brume. Il avait envie de pleurer. Mais il ne le ferait pas. Il devait faire honneur à Bianca. Et jamais sa sœur n'avait pleuré. Oui, et il avait versé déjà trop de larmes. Lorsqu'il arriva, Artémis avait disparu. Ambrosia avait les yeux rougis. Elle, elle avait pleuré. Et cela fit craquer le fils d'Hadès. Voilà bien trop longtemps qu'il se retenait et cette eau salée avait fait pourir son cœur et son âme. La rousse le prit dans ses bras. Elle le berça légèrement. Elle aurait pu sangloter elle aussi, mais elle l'avait fait pendant un long moment, se rendant compte de ses actes. Elle avait tué un innocent juste pour sa survie. Elle s'en rendait compte maintenant. Elle venait de retrouver son cœur. Son cœur qu'elle avait entouré de glace et de pierre pour oublier. Et elle avait oublié d'aimer. Avec sa noirceur, Nico était parvenu à créer une brèche dans cette enveloppe et à lui soutirer de l'amour. Sa mère avait creusé un peu plus et avait sorti de l'affection et de l'instinct maternel. Puis tout l'enrobage s'était craquelé et s'était brisé quand la déesse de la Chasse était partie en lui remettant un baiser sur le front et sa bénédiction.

La fille sans âge venait de découvrir son visage, de retirer le voile que les siècles avaient déposé. Ambrosia s'était retrouvée et était de nouveau sereine. Son âme n'était plus tourmentée. Et une partie de la Prophétie s'était réalisée. Ils restèrent un moment enlacés, dans la forêt, faibles. On aurait pu les attaquer qu'ils n'auraient rien fait. Ils ne se la sentaient pas de repartir. Ils avaient besoin de ce contact pour reprendre leurs esprits et reconstituer une carapace anti-monstre. Ce n'était pas convenable seon les codes des jeunes filles de seize ans des années 1700, mais ils n'en avaient cure. Ils étaient au vingt-et-unième siècle. Les codes avaient changés.

Ils repartirent, un peu plus tard. Armes à la main, ils résumèrent 7ce qu'ils avaient appris. Et Ambrosia révéla à Nico tout ce qu'elle savait désormais. Sur elle, sur son ancienne vie, sur ses relations.

« J'ai tué mon enfant. J'ai tué mon enfant pour survivre. Je l'ai tué, mais je me souviens, je me suis donné des excuses. Des excuses valables, car je me dis que ce n'est pas plus mal. Non seulement je n'aurais jamais pu te rencontrer, mais en plus, jamais je n'aurais supporté éduquer mon enfant dans le monde qui a suivi ma disparition. Je n'aurais pas été une bonne mère. Je n'aurais jamais su comment m'y prendre. J'étais une pirate. Je ne savais pas garder une relation stable avec mes matelots, alors encore moins avec des enfants. Et puis elle aurait souffert d'être ma fille. J'aurais été obligée de l'emmener avec moi sur les navires, car j'étais toujours condamnée à l'exil. Je me dis que finalement, avec le recul, ce n'est pas plus mal. Ca lui a empêché de mourir dans d'affreuses conditions. Son âme est morte pure, elle a certainement eu droit à de meilleurs égards de la part des Trois Juges. »

Nico attrapa la main libre de la jeune fille et la serra doucement. Il n'aimait pas la voir dans cet état. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle reste comme cela, car sinon le monstre les attirerait dans son piège. Il prit une grande inspiration et déblatéra ce que sa mère lui avait appris sur les rêves. Ils comparèrent les dires de la déesse et de l'Italienne et en vinrent à la même conclusion : il fallait rester positifs pour abattre ce monstre qui se nourrissait du chaos dans leur esprit. Seulement, alors qu'ils venaient tout juste de comprendre, une flèche les manqua de justesse. Ambrosia n'arrivait même pas à faire confiance à ses sens car tous s'alarmaient et s'emportaient. Ils étaient encerclés. Ils ne se rendraient pas si facilement. Il fallait fuir. Ils hochèrent la tête de concert après un bref regard et prirent la fuite d'un même pas. Ils couraient le plus vite possible. Les branches fouettaient leur visage. Une racine était malheureusement sur e chemin d'Ambrosia. Elle était épaisse et dans l'ombre, le rousse ne la vit donc pas. Crochetant son pied dedans, elle chuta lourdement. Sa cheville émit un craquement douteux suivit d'une grande douleur qui parcourut sa jambe. Mais elle se releva. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de les ralentir pour une simple cheville blessée. Elle puisa dans ses dernières forces et ne laissa que l'espoir. Cet espoir qui lui servait de bouclier. Ils devaient éviter les flèches, parer les coups qui venaient de nul part. La rousse n'avait même plus assez de souffle pour pousser les deux longs sifflements qui auraient servi à amener les chevaux vers eux. Ambrosia ralentit l'allure. La douleur qui lancinait sa jambe monopolisait son esprit. Elle ne pourrait pas continuer ainsi. Nico s'en rendit compte. Il fit demi-tour et la prit dans ses bras. Il allait moins vite. Mais il avait trouvé une solution. Il courut alors droit vers un arbre. La fille d'Artémis hurla. Et ils traversèrent le vieux chêne. Ils voyageaient à travers les ombres. Ca allait vite. Il faisait froid. Et même le corps du fils d'Hadès ne parvenait à réchauffer la jeune fille. Il la serrait contre lui. Il ne voulait pas la perdre. S'il se trompait, ils devraient reprendre la marche pendant des heures et des heures. Ils devraient tout recommencer. Mais il était persuadé de ne pas s'être trompé. Si Hadès était venu le voir en personne, c'est que cela impliquait son territoire. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il dut se faire violence pour ne pas perdre espoir. Il haïssait cet endroit. Ambrosia avait perdu connaissance tant ses sens avaient été alertés par la forte présence de monstres et autres horreurs en formation. L'un de ses bras pendait mollement dans le vide. Des sifflements de serpent retentirent. Quelque chose d'horrible se mouvait.

Cette chose rampait vers eux, parlant dans son langage sifflant et rocailleux. La langue portait un accent dur, plus que le grec ancien. Ca ressemblait presque à du Bulgare. Et l'un des longs bras de cette chose difforme s'enroula autour des deux adolescents. Et la Bête s'exprima dans un anglais approximatif.

« Bienvenue, jeunes hérrrros. Je vous ai cherrrrchés longtemps, mais vous êtes venus à moi. J'espèrrrre que vous vous plairrrrez dans mon antrrrre : le Tarrrrtarrrre. »

Ambrosia reprit connaissance très soudainement. Nico lui tenait la main. Ils se regardèrent. Ne pas perdre espoir. Ils venaient de tomber droit dans la gueule du loup. Le fils d'Hadès en avait été conscient en choisissant leur destination, mais c'était le seul moyen de trouver la Menace. Car c'était bien elle qui venait de les capturer, cette créature faite d'ombre, à l'âme désolée, désespérée, chaotique et mauvaise.

_*mon enfant, pense que je serais toujours avec toi._

**Alors, une idée plus précise sur la Menace ? Après ce n'est que ma vision de celle-ci (ce qui vous fait deviner qu'elle n'est pas dans les livres donc que ce n'est ni Cronos, ni Gaïa). Néanmoins quelqu'un a deviné ;). Je dirai pas qui, lol. Pour la manière de parler de La Chose qui les a capturés, je me suis inspirée de Viktor dans HP 4, le bouquin. Et vous étiez-vous attendu à ce que ce soit Maria et Hadès les indics' ?**

**ALLEZ Y A PLUS LONGTEMPS A ATTENDRE ET VOUS CONNAÎTREZ LE NOM DU MONSTRE. 8D**


	10. Le plus beau combat : celui de ton âme

**HALLO DER KINDER. OUI. JE SUIS VILAINE. **

**Sooooo, je suis désolée du retard, mais je pense que finalement, mon maximum sera un à deux chapitres par semaines, cela me prend trop de temps et est incompatible avec mon rythme scolaire sinon je m'en sors pas *n'est qu'en quatrième mais a des profs tyranniques***

**P'tite Poulette : J'suis trop d'accord. Et ils le seront encore plus dans le prochain chapitre. NICO+AMBROS FOREVER. Pour le monstre, tu sauras son nom dans quelques lignes. Bien évidemment, ce n'est que ma version à moi tel que je le vois, ^^**

**Les 3 Magnifiques : Je suis contente que le chapitre t'aie plus. Et pour la Menace, c'est l'un des deux ;)**

Le monstre les avait déposés dans une sorte de grotte. Celle-ci était plongée dans l'obscurité, mais des formes mouvantes plus sombres s'agitaient autour des deux adolescents. Ambrosia était de nouveau inconsciente. Elle ne semblait pas supporter la présence de La Menace. Peut-être qu'Artémis avait raison, elle aurait dû abandonner. Soudain, la peau de la jeune fille commença à dégager une faible lueur argentée aux reflets bleutés. Elle ne se réveillait pourtant pas. Les ombres mouvantes commencèrent à reculer sur les parois de la grotte, comme apeurées. La Menace gronda et dit, dans son anglais très faux :

« -Que faites-vous donc ?

-Rien. »

La menace se rapprocha en volutes de brume noire. Elle crépitait. Les ombres se rassemblaient autour d'elle. Il prit la forme d'un croque mitaines. La seule chose dont Nico avait toujours eu peur. Il n'avait pas peur du Diable, il en était le fils. Mais le croque-mitaines, cet être qui se nourrissait de la peur des enfants, cet être qui glissait dans les ombres et sous les lits aussi facilement qu'une luge sur la neige...

« -Je suis Le Chaos, fils d'Hadès. Je ne me nourrrris pas de la peur, mais du désorrrrdrrrre qu'elle crée dans vos si faibles petits esprrrrits. Et cette jeune fille me pose bien des prrrroblèmes. Elle semble avoirrrr trrrrouvé dans son inconscience une paix intérrrrieure. Elle n'a pas peurrrr carrrr elle ne voit pas les ombrrrres. Et je ne parrrrviens pas à me nourrrrirrrr de ses pensées noires. Contrrrrairrrrement à toi mon garrrrçon. Tu es le prrrremier que je vois qui a de si trrrristes pensées. Ton attachement pourrrr cette jeune fille est bien trrrrop grrrrand elle causerrrra ta perrrrte à coup sûrrrr.

-Non ! Ambrosia ne causera la perte de personne. Son cœur est pur. Son âme est innocente. Ses rêves sont doux et ses espoirs sont nobles. Elle est celle qui, par sa main, vous détruira.

-Elle ne peut rrrrien en ces lieux. Pas de forrrrêt, pas d'eau, pas de Lune !

-Elle n'est pas que la fille de Poséidon et d'Artémis ! Elle est elle-même. Elle est Ambrosia l'Immortelle.

-Et elle n'a aucun autrrrre pouvoirrrr que ceux que lui ont légé ses parrrrents. Sans eux, elle n'est qu'une simple morrrrtelle.

-Non. Elle est celle que j'aime et que je protègerai au péril de ma vie. »

L'éclat de la jeune fille se fit plus fort et une lueur nouvelle brilla dans les yeux du fils d'Hadès. Celle de la conviction. Il était sûr, désormais, d'avoir fait le bon choix, en remettant sa confiance et son cœur entre les mains de la jeune fille qui était pour le moment inconsciente. Il ne doutait plus de ses capacités, de leurs capacités à s'en sortir. Ce n'était plus une faible étincelle d'espoir, mais un brasier ardent qui se nourrissait de la conviction, de l'assurance nouvelles. Puis soudain, Ambrosia ouvrit les yeux. Ils étaient de la même couleur que la lumière qu'elle dégageait, un espèce de bleu-argenté. Pas de pupille, pas d'iris, pas de blanc. Rien d'autre que cette couleur tourbillonnante qui changeait comme de l'aquarelle qu'on verse dans de l'eau. Elle ne fit même pas attention au Chaos. Elle ne semblait même pas respirer. Elle se tourna vers Nico, sans même sourire. Elle tendit sa main et effleura du bout des doigts le cœur du garçon, avant de poser sa main entière. Le garçon ne savait plus respirer, mais il semblait faire autrement. Il avait l'impression que de la lave coulait dans ses veines. Son corps tout entier le brûlait de l'intérieur. Puis tout à coup, il fut remplacé par une onde pure. Ses yeux se fermèrent automatiquement, et il ne se rendit pas compte que la lumière argentée dans laquelle baignait Ambrosia augmentait en intensité. Il se sentait pur. Ses pensées sombres avaient été effacées. Il vit ce dont il rêvait.

Lui. Ambrosia. Sur une plage. Des enfants. Une petite fille aux cheveux roux, mais aux yeux sombres. Ils riaient. Ils étaient adultes. Ils ne semblaient pas avoir d'armes. Il faisait beau. Un moment... Parfait. Juste parfait.

Cette pensée l'aurait fait pleurer, en temps normal. Mais là, elle gonflait son cœur d'espoir, d'ambition et d'amour. Il savait ce qu'il fallait faire. Offrir au Chaos tout ce qu'il venait de recevoir. La tâche ne serait pas simple, il ne savait pas du tout comment s'y prendre. Mais il avait tout le temps de trouver. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, la pièce était redevenue totalement sombre. Il percevait le souffle rauque du Chaos, devant lui. Et il aperçut le corps de la jeune fille qu'il aimait, plus loin. Elle semblait s'être écroulée au sol, de manière brusque. Tout son être était secoué de spasmes violents. Il la prit contre elle et murmura quelques paroles que seules les ombres entendirent. Il réussit à la calmer. Lorsque ses paupières se soulevèrent, ses yeux étaient verts. D'un vert normal, habituel. Mais lorsqu'elle ouvrit la bouche, sa voix était mélodieuse, et semblait être un mélange des deux personnalités qu'elle avait eues.

« -Monseigneur, Le Chaos, saviez-vous qu'il était peu convenable de retenir contre son gré une jeune fille ? Surtout dans la même pièce qu'un représentant du sexe opposé. Vous savez à quel point les dieux désapprouvent ce genre de situations grotesques. Et il serait bien dommage, reconnaissez-le, qu'ils vous punissent de nouveau, alors que vous n'avez la force de vous rebeller.

-TAISEZ-VOUS. Et expliquez-moi ce que vous avez fait au fils d'Hadès.

-Je ne me souviens guère monseigneur. Je n'étais certainement pas consciente. Je me souviens juste de votre nom, vous pourrez demander à n'importe laquelle de vos ombres, celles qui détectent les mensonges. Elles vous le diront. Surtout celle qui a pénétré dans mon esprit pour me faire tomber dans le coma et ainsi pme perturber à souhait. Mais ce n'est pas cela qu'il s'est passé. J'ai su la repousser au fin fond de vtre âme. Et elle est bannie à tout jamais de moi-même. »

Sa voix était assurée. Elle dégageait quelque chose de sauvage, mais également d'apprivoisé. Elle ressemblait à Artémis plus que jamais, mais pourtant, elle restait profondément elle-même. Elle ferma les yeux de nouveau. Un pli de concentration barrait son front. Il fallait qu'elle retrouve ce paradis, le fond d'elle-mê fallait qu'elle réussisse à s'amener de nouveau à la paix intérieure. Cette sérénité qu'elle avait découverte. Celle qu conférait à ses pouvoirs cette puissance et cette... Maîtrise. Puis une fois cela fait, elle laissa toutes les barrières qu contenaient les sentiments et les émotions qu'elle ressentait à l'instant présent, tomber. Elle venait d'apprendre le lâcher-prise. Et de l'eau venant de nul part entraîna la créature d'ombre, la Menace, le Chaos, plus loin, ouvrant avec elle le passage. Elle semblait reine et ange déchu à la fois. Elle se tourna vers Nico et lui fit signe de la suivre. Elle marchait. Elle avait la tête haute et le dos droit. Elle savait qui elle était, et elle en était fière. Elle allait abattre Le Chaos, mais le jeune fils d'Hadès l'en empêcha.

« -Non. Tu as fait ta part de travail. Sors du Tartare. Utilise les vagues pour te hisser jusqu'aux Enfers. Va voir mon père et dis-lui que j'accomplis la Prophétie. Dis-lui de te laisser rejoindre le monde des vivants. »

Il enleva sa bague en forme de crâne et la lui tendit. Il lui expliqua que ce serait, pour le dieu des Enfers, la preuve inéluctable de la véracité des propos d'Ambrosia. Elle hocha la tête gravement. Elle comprenait. Elle avait déjà accompli sa quête. Elle avait vaincu par l'eau Le Chaos, elle, l'enfant de la forêt, l'enfant de la Terre. Le fils d'Hadès devait accomplir son destin . Elle ne versa pas de larmes, mais elle n'en pensait pas moins. Restant concentrée, elle fit s'élever sous elle une colonne d'eau, qui la transporta hors de ce trou infernal.

Le combat serait rude, Nico le savait. La Bête n'allait pas se laisser faire, malgré son affaiblissement. Mais il connaissait sa tâche. Il avait trouvé comment s'y prendre. Il s'approcha de l'obscurité et y entra, sachant très bien que ce serait peut-être la dernière fois qu'il verrait cette faible clarté. Les monstres autres que la Menace et ses ombres se tenaient à une distance respectable. Le Chaos les impressionnait. L'italien posa sa propre main sur son cœur et alla chercher ses souvenirs, ses rêves et ses ambitions. C'était comme plonger dans la mer après avoir passé des heures marcher en plein désert, sous un soleil de plomb. Son âme avait été purifiée. C'était le processus qu'avait mis en place Ambrosia en faisant s'illuminer sa peau. Elle avait lavé Nico, chassé ses idées noires, pour lu offrir tout ce qu'elle possédait de plus lumineux. Les yeux du jeune homme étaient clos. Il sentait qu'il venait de libérer une énergie folle. Une déflagration se fit entendre. Le choc de l'explosion de toutes ces choses positives contre Le Chaos le fit s'élever. Mais il ne perdit pas sa concentration. Il s'écrasa contre la pierre rouge. Il était gravement blessé. Du sang tâchait ses vêtements.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, à la place de la tâche sombre qu'était autrefois la Menace, il ne vit qu'une sorte de lacet gesticulant, pas plus épais qu'un ver de terre. Cette vision lui aurait arraché un sourire, mais intérieur habituellement. Mais il se sentait trop faible. Il passa par les ombres et se rendit au bord du gouffre. Il se traîna vers une silhouette floue, rousse et argentée. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à marcher. Il s'écroula au sol. Des larmes de douleur et de tristesse brouillaient encore plus sa vue. Il ouvrit la bouche et parla.

**Bah voilà... J'vous préviens d'office, le prochain chapitre, ça sera pas la joie. Ais attendez-vous toujours à des surprises avec moi ! Je pense également que le prochain chapitre sera plus long et l'avant-dernier. Ensuite c'est le meeeeeerveilleux épilogue que je ressasse tous les soirs pour en rien oublier. Il sera long aussi. Et je pensais faire une autre fic après avoir terminé celle-là. Avec moins de rebondissements, ce serait la vie d'Ambrosia après avoir accompli la quête. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ;) ! Sinon ce sera sa vie d'avant, mais ça me botte moins.**

**DOOONC voilà, encore désolée du retard, en espérant vous faire pleurer au prochain chapitre ! **


	11. Peines de coeur et d'âme

**Hello ! Bon, je vous l'avoue tout de suite, dans quelques lignes, les fangirls, vous allez me détester. Je me déteste aussi, mais c'était obligé ! (Vous inquiétez pas, je me suis fait maltraiter par ma meilleure amie qui se considère comme fille d'Hadès, toute la journée). J'ai pas grand-chose à dire today, mis à part que ce sera beaucoup plus longs que les derniers chapitres. Et qu'Ambrosia parle pas beaucoup, mais quand elle le fait, c'est un vrai moulin à parole. **

**Les 3 Magnifiques : Je trouve que ce Titan est super important mais qu'on tendance à l'oublier. Ah, et pour Nico, réponse dans quelques lignes ;). Et pour l'enfant, on verra ça dans la prochaine fic, hein ? Laissons-leur déjà le temps de vivre normalement un peu xD Et je suis contente que ma fic t'aie plu, moi non plus, j'ai pas envie de la terminer. Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. **

**P'tite Poulette : Le truc c'est que je peux pas faire que des passages romantiques (de un parce que j'aime pas quand une fic ne se base que sur ça, et de deux, parce que je ne suis pas romantique du tout à la base, je n'arrive à écrire des trucs que ça que quand je suis en manque d'affection *n'a jamais eu de petit ami et sa meilleure amie s'embrasse sous son nez*) Ce que je te prépare ? Oh, rieeeen. Rieeen d'important, lol. Pour l'épilogue ce sera en fin de semaine, je pense. Je crois pas avoir le temps de l'écrire avant. **

A la vue de tout le sang qu'il perdait, Ambrosia grimaça et les larmes lui montèrent de nouveau aux yeux. Elle s'accroupit et l'allongea, soutenant sa tête pour ne pas qu'elle repose sur la pierre froide et dure. Elle voulait être proche de lui. Elle savait qu'il avait déjà un pied dans la tombe. Elle le lisait dans ses yeux.

« -Mon cœur... J'ai... Réussi.. Grâce à toi. Regagne le palais de mon père. Tu n'auras même pas besoin de la bague, je serais alors certainement mort à ce moment-là. Va à l'Olympe. Présentes-toi et demande un conseil d'urgence. Mon père devra venir avec toi. Expliques ce qu'il s'est passé. Explique la Prophétie. »

Il fut pris d'une quinte de toux et sa voix se fit plus faible, plus rauque.

« -Tu seras acclamée en héros. Ils te demanderont ce que tu veux en récompense. Demandes-leur une seule chose, ils le prendront mal, sinon. Demandes de ne plus être condamnée à l'exil. Vis ta vie et oublies-moi.

-Jamais, Nico. Jamais, tu entends ? Jamais je ne t'oublierais. La seule chose que je demanderai, c'est de mourir pour te rejoindre.

-Non. Ne sacrifies pas ta vie pour moi. Il y a d'autres garçons sur la Terre. D'autres personnes que tu aimeras. Et Percy mourra de tristesse. Il voit déjà en toi une sœur. Fais ce que je t'ai dit. Fais-le pour moi. Entres dans la Chasse si le cœur t'en dit. Mais je serais toujours avec toi. Prends ma veste, il fait froid dehors... Va... Mon ange... »

Le regard de Nico se fit lointain puis absent et embrumé. Ambrosia comprit alors que c'en était fini. Du sang s'écoulait encore de la plaie, mais le cœur du jeune homme s'était arrêté de battre, et en même temps celui de la fille d'Artémis et de Poséidon. Elle serra le cadavre contre elle, sanglotant et pleurant, se vidant de toutes les émotions qu'elle avait ressenti jusque là. Pour sauver le monde, elle avait sacrifié les deux vies de ses amants. Elle aurait préféré mourir avec eux. Après de longues minutes de silence, elle se remit difficilement debout et tituba. Elle se rattrapa aux parois de pierre, de justesse. Elle se baissa et retira avec précaution la veste de Nico. Elle s'emmitoufla dedans. Le blouson d'aviateur n'était pas tâché et portait encore l'odeur du jeune homme, cette odeur si réconfortante. Elle ferma la fermeture éclair et avança, droit devant elle. Ses sens étaient guidés par la présence du Styx. L'eau l'appelait, cette eau noire, tourbillonnante et polluée par les rêves des hommes inaccessibles. Au milieu de ceux-ci, elle vit une photographie, qui semblait les représenter, elle et Nico, à l'âge adulte, avec une petite fille dans les bras. Elle détourna le regard et s'empêcha de pleurer. Elle n'avait plus le temps pour cela. Elle devait à tout prix continuer son chemin. Une âme s'arrêta pour la regarder. Elle s'approcha doucement. Elle avait tout d'une femme des années 30'

« Pauvre enfant. Comme l'avaient prédits Chiron et Artémis votre fierté et votre entêtement vous ont conduit à votre perte. La Prophétie ne méritait peut-être pas de s'accomplir et reposait peut-être sur votre capacité à céder, une fois que vous ayez connaissance de toute votre histoire... Peut-être que Calico Jack n'était qu'une leçon à retenir ?

-Vous êtes Maria, la mère de Nico, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, ma chère. Venez, suivez-moi, je vais vous conduira au palazzio d'Hadès. Nous parlerons en route, je pressens que les événements vont s'enchaîner par la suite et que je ne vous reverrai pas de sitôt, ou du moins pas dans ce monde. »

Ambrosia hocha la tête. Malgré la veste, elle mourrait de froid. Mais peut-être était ce le froid de son âme et non du lieu. Elle avançait prudemment, la tête basse en écoutant Maria lui parler. Elle ne répondait que par des sons monosyllabiques.

« Il faut que tu comprennes, Ambrosia, que tu dois tirer des leçons de tes erreurs passées. Nico... Il ne t'en veut pas. Au contraire, il a compris son destin à partir du moment où tu l'as purifié. Il est mort pour te protéger, et il ira aux Champs Élysée, sois en sûre... »

L'italienne marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible, avant de montrer un palais majestueux. Elle expliqua qu'elle ne pouvait pas y entrer, et qu'elle devrait continuer seule, mais qu'elle ne devait pas oublier que Nico veillerait sur elle. Ou un truc comme ça. Elle était déjà partie dans sa tête. Elle ne parlait plus du tout, comme quand elle s'était réveillée à la Colonie, privée de ses souvenirs. Et c'était l'impression qu'elle avait de nouveau. De toute façon, elle n'arrivait pas à articuler.

Elle entra dans le palais, sombre et majestueux. Il représentait une puissance mortelle et dangereuse, mais inestimée. Elle s'avança prudemment le long d'un couloir fait de pierres précieuse e d'onyx. Des torches à la flemme verte dansante étaient fixées au mur. Elle finit par entrer dans une pièce somptueuse, tapissée de tissus sombres de différentes matières. Il y avait toutes sortes de flammes. Et au milieu se dressaient deux trônes. L'un était vacant, et l'autre occupé par un homme qui semblait morose. Il avait des attitudes d'ange déchu. Il ressemblait beaucoup à Nico.

« -Ambrosia... fit-il, d'un ton malheureux.

-Monseigneur Hadès... Je... »

Les mots s'étranglèrent dans sa gorge. Elle aurait voulu s'excuser de la mort de Nico, mais elle ne parvint pas à articuler ces quelques mots. La douleur était trop vive et la simple pensée se rapportant au jeune homme lui rappelait qu'il n'était plus là et ne le serait plus jamais. Hadès lui fit signe d'approcher. Il avait l'air triste.

« Je sais ce que mon fils t'a demandé. Je vais te guider jusqu'à l'Olympe et te soutenir. Tu as été brave et valeureuse, plus que ton frère. Tu as accompli la Prophétie à merveille. Tu es un héros. Au même titre que les autres. Tu n'es pas un monstre. Les autres dieux n'auront pas de cœur, s'il prolongent ton exil. Et je les empêcherai de toute façon. Tu es celle qui les a sauvés. Tu as su céder aux pulsions de ton cœur et repousser ta loyauté, ton défaut fatal, jusqu'aux confins de ton âme. Ils ne peuvent te tenir rigueur de ce que j'appellerais... Les dommages collatéraux. Suis-moi. »

Ambrosia hocha la tête, d'un air tout aussi triste que le dieu des morts. Ce dernier se leva, prit une cape aussi noire que les ténèbres -ou que les ombres, pensa la fille d'Artémis avec une grimace- et attrapa la main de la jeune fille. Il les téléporta sur l'Olympe. Les bâtiments étaient encore en reconstruction, mais le tout avait déjà plus fière allure qu'après le passage de Cronos. Une femme brune se rua vers elle et la serra dans ses bras. Elle avait une poitrine parfaitement proportionnée et avait des vêtements d'un goût exquis. Seul son parfum faisait suffoquer la jeune fille. Un mélange de rose et de gaz lacrymo ¹

« Ambrosia ! Ma pauvre enfant ! Oh, comme je te plains ! Quelle mort déplorable ! Si tôt ! Vous alliez tellement bien ensemble ! C'était une romance parfaite ! Comme c'est regrettable. »

La fille de Poséidon se dégagea et foudroya la brune du regard. Elle avait compris, à sa ressemblance avec l'idéal féminin de la jeune fille, cette manière de parler et ce parfum si atroce qu'elle était Aphrodite. Et elle ne se gêna pas de grogner, malgré le fait que cette dernière soit une déesse. Elle était tout à fait le genre de jeunes femmes « comme il faut », telles que le lui en avait présenté Edward Teach. Elle était ce qu'elle aurait dû, ce qu'elle aurait voulu être. Elle créait la jalousie. Mais quelque part, Ambrosia tenait à rester une digne fille d'Artémis et ne comptait pas se ranger pour finir par ressembler à cela. Elle voulait rester celle qu'elle était. Elle ne répondit pas aux remarques si déplacées que la déesse faisait. Elle ne trouvait pas l'intérêt de converser avec une femme dont le seul intérêt est la beauté, les romances et les vêtements.

Hadès la conduisit dans un dédale d'allées, essayant de la faire croiser le moins de monde possible, de sorte à ce qu'elle ne se mette pas à dos la moitié de l'Olympe, dieux mineurs y compris. Sa mauvaise humeur et son mutisme risquaient de lui porter préjudice. Le dieu des Enfers avançait d'un pas tranquille, sourd aux tergiversations d'Aphrodite, quand il se rendit compte que la « double demi-déesse » avait disparu. Ils avaient dépassé le temple d'Artémis, et il ne restait plus que quelques pas à faire pour entrer dans la Salle des Trônes. Il fit demi-tour en marmonnant des jurons. Il avait une idée d'où trouver sa nièce. Il se dirigea vers un temple blanc et argenté. Et il y trouva la fille de Poséidon, assise à genoux, à prier sa mère. Il attendit le silence pour s'annoncer. Elle se releva et sortit. Elle avait l'air moins fermée, peut-être plus apte à écouter les différents points de vue qu'auraient les dieux. Ils entrèrent dans la Salle des Trônes, les deux dieux et elle, d'un même pas. Hestia était assise en tailleur et ravivait le feu sacré des Olympiens, avec un léger demi-sourire. Elle ne leva pas les yeux. Elle se contenta de sourire, en silence. Ambrosia marcha jusqu'à la déesse du foyer et s'assit à côté d'elle.

« Dame Hestia...

-Ambrosia l'Immortelle... La dernière fois que je t'ai vue... Tu étais condamnée à l'exil.

-Je le sais, ma Dame. Depuis, j'ai affronté les Anglais et les Espagnols pour le bien de cette nation. Puis, j'ai eu un enfant et l'ai tué. J'ai échappé à la mort. Je me suis réveillée sur une plage de Long Island et ai été recueillie de nouveau par Chiron le Centaure. Puis je suis partie en quête après qu'une Prophétie m'ait été délivrée. J'ai revu Calico. Ai entraîné sa mort et celle de son... Notre navire. J'ai sauvé ma mère. J'ai retrouvé mon souvenir et ait renoué avec l'amour. J'ai affronté Le Chaos lui-même, depuis les profondeurs du Tartare. J'ai laissé mourir la personne que j'aimais, je l'ai cédée au monde. J'ai sauvé notre civilisation et ai appris à maîtriser mes pouvoirs. Et dans tout cela, mon instinct m'a toujours guidée. Seulement aujourd'hui, je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je suis tiraillée entre deux choix. Je ne sais quoi faire. Je ne sais quoi penser. J'ai réussi à me perdre dans la forêt de mon esprit.

-Tu as été brave et tu as toujours fait les bons choix, mon enfant. Saches que, de toute manière, je te soutiendrais toujours, sauf dans une voie, celle que tu voudrais prendre, en désobéissant ainsi aux dernières volontés de Nico Di Angelo. »

Hestia lui sourit et essuya une larme qui continuait sa course sur la houe de la jeune fille. Puis la déesse reporta son attention sur les flammes. Hadès parla d'une voix claire et forte, et déclara qu'il souhaitait une audience réunissant les douze grands dieux de l'Olympe. Une voix grave lui répondit que celle-ci se tiendrait dans une vingtaine de minutes. Ambrosia se releva et soudainement, elle fut entraînée par Aphrodite qui avait pris la forme d'une adolescente d'une quinzaine d'années :

« Dépêche-toi ! Tu peux pas assister à une audience dans une telle tenue ! Allons ! Allez, suis-mooooi ! »

La fille d'Artémis n'eut pas d'autre choix que de lui obéir. De toute façon, la déesse la tenait par le poignet afin qu'elle ne puisse pas faire demi-tour, ce qui aurait été une réaction normale et prévisible de la part d'Ambrosia. Arrivée dans la demeure de la déesse de l'amour -qui était décorée avec beaucoup trop de rose et de couleurs girly- Aphrodite ouvrit ses placards en grand et lança sur son lit différentes tenues qui pourraient aller à son invitée. Ensuite elle fit son choix parmi la sélection. Un chiton grec blanc décoré de motifs brodés au fil d'argent et d'or, très fin et discrets. Avec cela, elle assortit une paire de spartiates. Elle lui fit couler un bain à l'eau de rose et l'enferma dans la salle de bains. Une fois que les deux jeunes femmes furent habillées, Aphrodite fit une tresse « épi de blé » à sa nièce et regarda le résultat.

« C'est parfait ! Ca te va très bien ! A croire que j'ai un don pour assortir les vêtements et les corpsdes différentes jeunes filles ! »

Ambrosia soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. Néanmoins, la déesse avait raison, sa robe lui allait parfaitement bien. Elle mettait ses formes en valeur sans être vulgaire. Elle ajouta un trait de crayon vert pomme discret au-dessus des yeux de la demoiselle et l'entraîna à sa suite vers la salle des trônes. Elles n'étaient pas les dernières, mais avaient bien failli être en retard. Ambrosia avait déjà bien meilleure mine et elle créait un anachronisme dans sa tenue. Elle portait les vêtements typiques de la Grèce Antique, et par dessus, le blouson d'aviateur trop grand de Nico. Elle ne l'avait pas quitté, elle refusait toujours d'accepter la mort de ce dernier. La réunion débuta. Les événements furent rapportés et avec eux l'opinion de chaque Dieu. Même celle d'Hadès. Les Êtres Suprêmes décidèrent entre eux de ce qu'il devait advenir. On posa des questions sur la mort de Nico. Mais Ambrosia ne répondit pas. Elle ne voulait pas en parler. Seuls Poséidon et Artémis étaient silencieux, mais la lueur de fierté qui s'était allumée dans leur regard signifiait énormément de choses. Au bout d'une heure, la fille de ces deux derniers parla.

« Messires, Mesdames, je tenais à vous faire savoir que si Nico n'avait pas été là, je ne pourrais vous parler à cet instant. Nous serions morts tous les deux, et vous n'auriez de héros à encenser. Il m'a donné sa vie. Il s'est sacrifié pour que je puisse avoir la vie dont il rêvait pour moi. J'ai purifié son cœur et son âme avec mon amour, mais je n'ai pu changer son destin, ou du moins celui qu'il avait entrevu pour lui-même. Il savait que tous ses rêves de famille heureuse en resteraient. Il ne s'était jamais fait d'illusions. Il savait, il pressentait que cette quête entraînerait sa mort. Alors, je vous le dis, il est autant, voire plus héroïque que moi. Il mérite, et je pense que vous serez d'accord avec moi, sa place dans les étoiles. »

Car c'était son souhait le plus cher. Que Nico ait sa place dans les étoiles. Qu'il soit enfin considéré comme un héros, et non comme le simple fils d'Hadès qui a aidé à sauver le monde. Il était Celui qui l'avait sauvé des griffes du Chaos. Il était Le Héros de l'histoire. Ambrosia ravala ses larmes. Elle ne pouvait pas pleurer. Cela ne se faisait pas. Elle n'était pas faible. Elle devait les convaincre, et autrement que par la pitié. Artémis lui sourit. Poséidon leva discrètement les deux pouces pour la réconforter et lui affirmer que tout allait bien se passer. C'est ce qu'espérait de mieux Ambrosia jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende une voix derrière elle :

« Miss Bonny ? »

¹_ : Remarque que fait Sadie Kane dans les Chroniques de Kane, à propos du parfum de Drew Tanaka, qui se révèle n'être personne d'autre que Drew, la fille d'Aphrodite qui a remplacé Silena au poste de conseillère-en-chef du bungalow d'Aphrodite, à la Colonie des Sangs-Mêlés. _

**Héhé. Le prochain chapitre sera l'épilogue mes zamis. Et oui, c'est bientôt la fin des aventures d'Ambrosia et Nico. C'est triste. Quand je repense à tout le temps que j'ai passé sur Word à penser à ce qu'il pourrait se passer ensuite, à essayer de vous faire plaisir et à créer des réactions le plus naturelles et surprenantes possible. Je vous aaaaime mes lectrices (ou lecteurs) adorés. Mais c'est pas fini, je pense déjà à ma prochaine fic, qui sera certainement sous la forme d'OS's. **

**Alors ? Qui c'est la personne qui l'appelle Miss Bonny ? C'est faaaacile. Suffit de se souvenir de quelques chapitres en arrière haha. Oubliez pas que je suis TOUTE PUISSANTE et que j'ai droit de vie ou de mort sur chacun des persos de cette fic. **


	12. Epilogue

**Ooooow... Je suis triiiste. C'est déjà la fin de cette fic'... Même si j'ai déjà commencé la suivante, ça me fait mal de devoir me dire que je vais devoir bientôt mettre la mention « Complete » à ma fic... Ca fait tout bizarre. Mais bon, je ne suis pas prête à lâcher Ambrosia, Nico et Percy de sitôt. Tout de même ! Sinon, si vous voulez une idée des persos, alors, pour Nico : Kevin Flamme (ce mec est maaagnifique *o*), Thalia : Kaya Scodelario, et le Chaos : Jude Law. Pour Ambrosia, j'ai trouvé personne de ressemblant à l'idée que je me fais d'elle. **

**Glagla60800 : Et c'est la vérité ! ;)**

**Les 3 Magnifiques : Mais parce que ! Pour faire durer le suspense ! Que vous me haïssiez pour être encore plus contentes après et m'adorer ! Bah encore une fois, je suis contente que mon chapitre te plaise ;) Et donc voilà l'épilogue, plus tôt que prévu ! (Ok, j'avoue je me suis moins avancée dans mes maths que j'aurais pu pour vous le poster, lol).**

**P'tite Poulette : La réponse dans quelques lignes ! Autant t'as raison, autant t'as tort ! Qui te dit qu'il est pas mort pour de bon ? *Moi* Mais de toute manière, on peut pas me détester -moi narcissique ? Nan, à peine-Et je comprends tout à fait ton point de vue, parce que quand les gens meurent, le plus marrant, c'est la réaction de leurs proches. **

Ambrosia se retourna vivement. Et qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir Nico, à l'entrée, bien envie, un demi-sourire esquissé sur ses lèvres. Il portait un T-shirt noir, pas le même qu'il avait en mourant, un jean propre, et ses cheveux étaient presque coiffés. On aurait presque dit qu'il avait tenté de faire un effort pour être habillé correctement. La seule chose qui lui manquait, c'était sa veste d'aviateur. La fille d'Artémis et de Poséidon dût se faire violence pour ne pas lui sauter au cou. Ce n'était pas convenable. Cela ne se faisait pas. Pas devant les dieux. Non, elle ne s'abaisserait pas à cela. C'était donner raison à Aphrodite. C'était hors de question. Elle se mordit les lèvres. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, et ce n'était as de douleur, mais d'émotion.

« Pourriez-vous me rendre ma veste, **j**e vous prie ? Les temps sont froids. »

Ambrosia quitta le blouson et le lui rendit. Hadès, Poséidon et Zeus souriaient d'un air entendu. Ils n'avaient pas l'air d'être extérieurs à ce « miracle ». Et Ambrosia soupçonnait même son père et ses oncles d'être la cause de ce retour à la vie inattendu. Mais Nico était là, bien en vie, et elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Le dieu du Ciel reprit un masque d'impassibilité, en tant que roi des Dieux.

« Vu que l**e** sujet, en ce cas monsieur Di Angelo, n'est pas mort, il me semble impossible de le placer dans les cieux. Votre souhait devra alors être autre. »

Nico s'avança silencieusement vers la jeune fille qu'il aimait et soutint son regard. Même s'il n'était pas mort il la suppliait de faire ce qu'il lui a**v**ait dit, après être sorti du Tartare. La fin de son exil. La possibilité d'avoir une vie stable et normale, ou aussi normale que pourrait être la vie d'un demi-dieu ayant deux parents divins. Et surtout la perspective qu'ils puissent sortir ensemble et que leur relation évolue sans qu'elle soit obligée de t**o**ujours s'absenter. Ambrosia sourit et parla d'une voix claire et forte, rassurée par la présence du fils d'Hadès à ses côtés.

« Messires, mesdames, je n'ai qu'un vœu à formuler. Je souhaite la fin de mon exil. Sans vouloir vous offenser, chers parents, ce n'est pas moi qui suis la ca**u**se de tout ce... Désastre à propos des vœux de chasteté. Je n'y suis pour rien. »

Les dieux hochèrent la tête d'un air compréhensifs pour certains. Dionysos était somnolent, Apollon se contentait de sourire, comme s'il était un acteur dans une pub pour dentifrice, et Hermès pianotait sur les touches de son téléphone, absorbé par ses commandes, sans aucun doute. Zeus murmura quelque chose à ses voisin**s**, qui en firent de même, de chaque côté du demi-cercle. A la fin, les murmures revinrent vers celui qui présidait l'assemblée.

« A l'unanimité, votre souhait est réalisé. Mais, malgré tout, il nous semble incomplet. Car si votre exil prend fin, alors vous devrez vous comporter en demi-déesse normale. Il vous faudra donc une famille humaine. Ce que vous ne possédez pas à ce jour. Il vous faudra également un nom de famille et un prénom.

-Je compte g**a**rder mon prénom, Ambrosia. Et pour le nom de famille...

-Que dirais-tu de Jackson ? »

Ambrosia ouvrit de grands yeux. De derrière le trône de son père dépassait la tête de Percy Jackson. Il s'avança vers sa... Soeur en souriant. Il semblait confiant et était sûr de ce qu'il avançait.

« Tu n'es que ma dem**i**-sœur, mais, si tu l'acceptes, je veux bien que tu fasses partie de ma famille. Il y a un grand nombre de qualités que j'apprécie chez toi, car, oui, j'ai pris connaissance de tes aventures et des détails, même ceux qui me déplaisent le plus. Tu devras vivre avec moi, dans ma maison, accepter les règles de vie de notre époque, aller dans un lycée, faire tes devoirs, m'écouter râler... Mais nous te protégerons, tu auras droit à toute l'affection que tu n'as pu avoir du fait que tes deux parents sont des dieux, et que de ta **m**ère, tu ne devrais pas exister.

-Je... J'accepte ton offre. J'accepte d'être ta sœur, de porter le même nom de famille que toi, et j'accepte également ta famille comme la mienne.

-Ce vœu étant fait et accordé, je vous propose dès lors, d'organiser une fête en l'honneur de la victoire de Nico Di Angelo et d'Ambrosia Jackson ! »

Zeus leur sourit et appela Artémis à inviter ses Chasseresses. Celles-ci ne se firent pas prier deux fois. Même si la plupart des dieux étaient de virulents coureurs de jupons, une fête olympienne restait une fête olympienne. En réalité, tous les d**e**mis-dieux de la Colonie avaient également été invités. Travis et Connor avaient à peine eu le temps de franchir le pont qui les séparait de la Terre de l'Olympe qu'ils avaient déjà détroussé la plupart des esprits de la nature. Dans les oreilles d'Ambrosia,** l**a chanson qui passait ressemblait à celles que chantaient les renégats qui lui servaient de marins, avant.

_West Indian halyard shanty_

_Sally Brown, sh**e**'s the **g**irl for me, boys_

_Roll boys, roll boys, roll._

Et une s**e**ule personne était capable de lui faire penser à sa vie passée dans un moment pareil. Elle se retourna et ne fut pas surprise de découvrir le visage de luti**n** et le demi-sourire espiègle d'un des plus célèbres fils d'Hermès. Calico. Il n'était pasmort finalement. Il marmonna les paroles de la chansons qu'Ambrosia entendait. Ils la connaissaient par cœur tous les deux : c'était l'une des plus célèbre**s**. Mais la fille d'Artémis fut surprise. Il ne tenta pas de l'embrasser ou de la tenir par la taille. Il se tenait à une distance respectueuse.

« J'suis pas mort, en effet, si c'est la question que tu te poses. Je suis un dieu avant tout, même si j'ai perdu une partie de mon identité, maintenant que les pirates qui écument les Caraïbes n'existent plus. Tu étais la dernière et tu as renoncé à cette vie. Tu as renoncé à moi. J'aurais pu dire « Tu vas me le payer »... Mais je t'ai tellement défendue que je crois que je serais incapable de te faire le moindre mal au final.

-Tu m'as tellement défendue ? Tu rêves oui ? Avec Mary, on était toujours en train de te couvrir, poltron que tu es ! »

Le dieu de la piraterie rit. Il se doutait de sa réaction. Et puis il avait exagéré. Il ne l'avait pas tellement protégée, juste quand c'était nécessaire. Et puis... A l'époque, il l'aimait comme son amante. Maintenant, il ne la voyait plus que comme une amie, une sœur d'armes. Et puis son cœur battait pour une autre désormais. Il s'en était rapidement rendu compte. Une tignasse brune, pas très longue, et hérissée de manière très particulière. Il n'allait pas le lui dire, après tout un fier mâle ne faisait jamais le premier pas, et puis, il ne souhaitait pas s'attirer les foudres d'Artémis. En effet, cette fameuse jeune femme était la lieutenante des Chasseresses. Autrement dit, « tu l'approches t'es mort ». Non, il préférait se contenter de la regarder. Même si elle ne souriait pas, elle était magnifique. Bon... Peut-être pourrait-il tenter d'engager la conversation. Après tout, il avait autant de chances que n'importe qui !

Nico s'avança. Il avait salué tout le monde, mais avait besoin d'air. Il voulait échapper à cette foule oppressante de félicitations et de remerciements. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être sur le devant de la scène, et ce n'était pas aussi bien qu'il le pensait finalement. Il déposa doucement sa main sur l'épaule presque nue d'Ambrosia. Elle portait toujours son chiton blanc et argenté. La musique qui traversait les oreilles de la jeune fille changea. Elle lui était inconnue. _[Note de l'auteur : Moi j'vais vous dire laquelle c'est, vous pourriez l'écouter en même temps si ça vous chante : Can't take my eyes off you, Muse]. _

« Miss Bonny, m'accordez-vous cette danse ?

-Avec plaisir, Nico.»

**Et voilààààà :( C'est déjà fini. Mais je vous ai laissé un petit message dans le texte, un message SUBLIMINAL. Allez, je vous aide, dans l'épilogue, y a des lettres en gras. Notez les au fur et à mesure et vous me direz par review quel était le message. *a des idées tordues très souvent***

**J'ai été super contente d'écrire pour nous, et j'espère que leurs aventures contre le Chaos vous ont plu. Mettez toujours une review, je vous répondrai quand même par Message Privé ;).**

**JE VOUS AIME LES GENS.**

**Some kisses,**

**Cyanure**


End file.
